


Build a home

by BeccaHarty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza Scarlet - Freeform, Fairytail, Gajeel - Freeform, Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, Juvia - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, Mages, Natsu - Freeform, Other, Rogue Cheney - Freeform, Saber Tooth, Wendy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaHarty/pseuds/BeccaHarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Whitelock. A girl with a dark past and a master of a diverse collection of magic types. All she wanted was freedom, which is the one thing a certain group of mages manage to provide. After defeating one of the strongest in the guild, Alice is forced to face the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Can she hold out? And if she does, can she forgive herself for everything she has done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What happened!?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think! All constructive feedback is welcome!

Third POV.

 

In Earthland, a world of magic and monsters, their is a beautiful City known as Magnolia. Magnolia flourishes in the kingdom of Fiore and is a very well known city. Not only for its beautiful scenery, but this town is home to the strongest wizard guild, Fairy Tail. There are many wizards who are apart of this guild and there are many to come as well. Inside this beautiful building, a girl by the name of Lucy sat with a few of her friends, Wendy, a young girl with long beautiful blue hair, Juvia, a girl about her age, and another girl about her age by the name of Levi. 

"Erza usually doesn't take this long on her missions," Lucy said with worry in her voice.

"Lucy, this is Erza we are talking about, Juvia has no doubt in her mind that she is perfectly fine." Juvia gave Lucy's arm a reassuring squeeze. 

"I'm going to have to agree with Juvia on this one,"Levi said with a smile. "Erza can handle her own, which she has obviously proven. She's one of the, of not the strongest wizard here. She will be just fine."  
Lucy gave a sigh and said, "yeah, you guys are right.. It's just, Carla got to me earlier when she said she had a bad feeling about the job Erza took." 

"Oh, don't worry about that, she just meant that is was paying way too much for what she would have to do, that's all," Wendy said with a smile. "900,000 jewel just to get a girl to leave the town." 

"That's how much it was paying?! I would have gone with her!" Lucy shouted. "That could pay my rent for over 10 months!" 

Cana came over and sat with the girls, taking a huge gulp of her beer. "Scarlett's smart when it comes to keeping the pay on the DL. Doesn't surprise me that she didn't tell anyone to be honest." 

"Guys, what if something did happen to Erza?" Lucy asked, still worried. 

"She's a hell of a lot tougher than she looks. Give her some credit Lucy, she will be just fine." Cana took another gulp and looked at the other girls. 

"It's just, she never takes this long you know?" Lucy asked. She zoned out of the conversation for a bit, thinking to her herself. She began looking around the guild hall for a certain pink haired boy. She spotted him, brawling with one of her other friends. "Natsu!" She yelled while standing up and slamming her hands on the table. "Can you two go a day with out fighting, or is that just impossible?" She shouted. 

"It's not my fault!" Nasty shouted. "This idiot can't go a day with out pissing me off!" 

Gray punched Natsu in the face while shouting, "who are you calling an idiot?" 

Juvia stood up as Natsu hit Gray back. "Gray-sama!" She was about to go and break the two up but Lucy stopped her. "Juvia has to stop them!" 

"Juvia, you know how they are," Levi said with a chuckle. "It's just a good thing Gajeel isn't here because he would instantly get in a fight with them too." Juvia reluctantly sat back down but continued to watch Gray. 

Lucy watched her and sighed, knowing how much Juvia cared for Gray. Juvia had it glued to her head that she loved him and they were souls mates. She then turned her attention to Levi, who had her eyes glued to the door, waiting for something, or someone to come through them. Gajeel. Gajeel was a very powerful dragon slayer, just like Natsu and Wendy. He had also become very close with Levi, making her question her feelings for him as well. They all began talking again. 

After a good half an hour, the doors to the guild hall bursted open. Everyone looked and jaws dropped and eyes widened. Leaning against the door frame, cloths torn to shreds, covered in her own blood, stood Erza Scarlet, one of the only Sclass wizards, and best friend of Levi, Wendy, Juvia, and Lucy. She staggered into the hall and collapsed to the floor after only 5 steps. Natsu and Gray were no longer fighting, Cana was no longer drinking, no one was talking, no one was moving. The master came into the room and caught sight of Ezra. 

Lucy jumped to her feet and ran to her friend, yelling her name. She pulled her friends head into her lap and said, "who did this to you?!" 

"Natsu! Gray! Get her upstairs. Levi, Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia, follow me. Some one, find Gajeel and Gildart," the master yelled and every one did as they were told. Natsu and Gray both grabbed the unconscious girl and carried her up stairs and into the infirmary. 

"Who could have done this? And to Erza!" Natsu whisper shouted to Gray. 

"I don't know.." He said as the placed her on the bed. They both looked down at her with sadness and sympathy. 

"We will make who ever did this pay. Don't worry Erza," Natsu said quietly. 

Erza looked up at him with weak eyes and stuttered out, "don't hurt her, it's not her fault." Her eyes slowly closed and the boys looked at each other with confused eyes. 

Erza had been resting for about three hours and Wendy used her sky magic to heal her wounds. Gajeel and Gildart were found and we're now sitting in the room with the others. Carla, Lily, and Happy, the three exceeds, had joined them as well, each attached to their dragon slayer. 

The Master was looking at Erza with pained eyes. "I shouldn't have let her go alone." 

"Gramps, it's not your fault," Natsu said. "No one would have guessed that Erza would be defeated. I'm going to find them and destroy them. No one does this to a fairy tail wizard!" 

"No!" Erza shouted, making everyone jump. "You aren't going after them. She is too strong, master, I'm sorry I failed you." 

"I don't care that you failed, I'm just happy you came back alive." The master looked at her with concerned eyes. "Erza.. What happened?" 

Erza coughed and began to speak. "I got to the town and it was really small, no trains went there so I had to walk for four hours before I got there. I get there and talked to the mayor and he told me that this girl had been destroying the city with a man. So I spent the day tracking these two down and finally, I found them. He was using puppet magic, controlling her, using her to destroy everything," she looked really sad. 

"How do you know he was controlling her?" Natsu asked. 

"At one point in his attack, she just stopped moving and looked at me with tearful eyes and said she was sorry. I watched as her eyes clouded over and she went back under his control." 

"She must be very strong willed," Lucy said, "to be able to break through puppet magic."

Erza looked up. "She was so strong, I was terrified.. And it wasn't even her full power, on multiple occasions, the man would yell at her for holding back and whip her. She didn't just use one magic type either. She used fire, earth, and mind control as well. She defeated me in about ten minutes and she just apologized before walking away with the man."

"What are we going to do, gramps?" Gray asked. 

The master shook his head slightly. "We can't just send one person, not even Gildart could beat her alone... I'm sending all of you. Go save her and bring her home." 

"Master," Levi said, "Erza was taken down by this girl." 

"Erza was alone. That was her first mistake. You guys are a team, I have never seen a team as strong and intune to each other as you. "The master looked at all of them. "Do it for the girl, bring her here." 

"Master," Erza said, looking up at him. "She had an exceed." 

"Wait!" Natsu shouted. 

"She's a dragon slayer?" Gajeel shouted. The two got extremely excited and cracked their knuckles. "She's going down." 

Levi smacked him over the head and said, "calm down you brut. We're saving her, that's the masters will." 

"What's going to happen once we bring her back?" Lucy asked the master. 

"Well, if she is as strong as we believe, she will join us here at fairy tail," the master said before adding, "she will participate in the s class exam."

"What?! Even what happened last time, your going to have the exam again?" Gray asked loudly.

The master looked at him and said, "I've already planned it. If you bring her here, you will automatically be candidates for the exam."

The team all looked at each other. This group would make up the strongest team in fair tail. Natsu, with his dragon fire magic, Juvia, with her water magic, Lucy, with her celestial spirits, Gajeel, with his dragon iron magic, Wendy, with her sky dragon magic, Gray with his ice magic, Gildarts with his crash disassembly magic, and Levi, with her solid script. Erza tried to stand up but let out a pained scream. She wanted nothing more than to fight the girl one more time. The master put her to sleep so she couldn't hurt her self even more.

"You all should head out now," the master said. "Mira will watch over Erza." 

"Where are we going?" 

"It's the small town of Lientry. The only reason it took Erza so long to get there was because she took the wrong train. It's actually a 20 minute walk from here," the master said chuckling. Natsu let out a loud laugh and walked to the door, Happy following shortly behind. Once everyone was out the door, the master whispered, "God take care of them.. Be careful." He watched them from the window. Natsu was almost running but being held back by a laughing Gildarts. 

 

The group was walking through the woods on their way to Lientry. Gajeel had Levi on his shoulders and she had her arms stretched out and a smile on her face. Gildarts was being quiet, surveying the forest to ensure there was no danger. 

Lucy was quiet as well, but for entirely different reason. She was terrified. This woman, not even using her full power, defeated Erza, of all people, Erza. She looked at Wendy and saw the same fear in her eyes as she held Carla close to her.

Once they arrived in the town, they went to the town hall to talk to the mayor and get information on the girl. They looked at the paper with her description. 

-Alice Whitelock  
-18 years old  
\- long white hair  
-slender face  
-pink eyes  
-5'8"  
-black hooded cloak with black mask; covers lower half of face  
-usually seen with man, same mask and cloak  
-if a orange cat with wings is spotted, she is not far behind  
-if you come in contact, do NOT engage

"Do not engage," Lucy read out loud. 

"What was the name of the coffee shop again?" Natsu asked. He looked around and then pointed at a sign hanging over a door. It had a huge coffee cup engraved into the wood. "Let's go!" He shouted excitedly. 

Gajeel carefully put Levi on the ground and looked around. "This town, we have been here for an hour and I have not seen one person on the streets." 

"Well, with all these posters about this girl, who would want to have a run in?" Levi asked. 

"She's not that big and tough! I could take her down by my self." Natsu fist pumped and had a wild smile on his face. 

Gray shook his head, "oh shut it, Hot head." 

"Who you callin hot head, ice princess?"

Natsu and Gray were head to head, about to fight again. Lucy smacked both of them and Gildarts said, "save it for Alice you two." Just like that, Natsu had completely forgot about Gray and began heading for the coffee shop again. Before anyone could stop him, he kicked the door off the hinges. 

It was dark inside, Windows were blacked out but candles lit the room. About twenty people were scattered throughout the shop and everyone was looking at them. In the back, far corner, two people and a cat sat with out even looking at them. One sat, legs crossed, using telekinesis to control the spoon, stirring the cups of coffee in front of them. The other sat back in the chair, watching the people who were getting scared by the strangers' presence. A smirk spread across his concealed face. 

Natsu shouted, "we are looking for Alice Whitelock!" 

The sound of her name sent everyone running out of the shop, except two. The two stood up, the one still stirring the coffee. The figure dragged her gloved hands gently over the tables until she got to the centre of the room. "You found her.. You know," she said in a low, unamused voice. "You're the second person, or should I say group? I don't really care but, you're the second ones to come, BARGING IN HERE, SHOUTING MY NAME. Well you found me." She looked around the group and locked eyes with Wendy. Her eyes unclouded, which Levi noticed, and she said, "you know what I'm capable of. If you're looking for a fight, get the her out of here." 

This shocked them slightly. Lucy said, "you hurt a fellow guild member! Erza, a friend, she's apart of our family." 

"And I'm truly sorry for that! But get the girl out of here!" Alice pleaded through her mask. "I don't want to hurt anyone, especially someone so young, get her out before I lose control and he gains," she stopped talking and her eyes clouded once again. 

The other figure came up next to her and grabbed her face. "Now now, you'll pay for that one later." He violently turned to the group, pushing her face in the process. "Well, let's do this shall we?" He asked ripping her mask off, along her her cloak. He was wearing a tight black, long sleeve, belly shirt, black skinny jeans, and black heals. Her white hair was tied back in a loose French braid with a black, Lace head band but still had some loose pieces at the top. "She is strong enough to the point where I can't get her to release all her powers, but I'm sure what I can control can destroy you." 

Alice raised her hands up slowly, and ask she did, all the tables began to rise off the ground. She quickly threw her hands in the direction of the group, sending the tables at them at an incredible speed. The boys grabbed the girls and put them behind them, letting he tables smash against their back, but protecting the girls. Gajeel kept Levi behind him while sending his arm of iron flying at Alice. She dodged it, grabbed it, and sent him flying into the wall.


	2. The Fight is On

Everyone watched as Gajeel stood up. "Natsu! Look out!" He shouted. Natsu looked forward but it was too late. Alice smashed into him, sending him flying out the door and into the street. She flipped over him, landed, and stood up straight, waiting for the fairy tail wizards to come. "Why don't we take things out side?" The man said, bursting out into the street and leaping to the top of the building to have a better view. The group all ran outside, not knowing where the man disappeared to.

After about twenty minutes of fighting, they hadn't even hit her once. Lucy went into her keys and summoned Leo. Leo appeared and was looking at Lucy. "Leo! We really need you!" 

He gave her a charming smile and looked at Alice. His smile faded and his face went into shock. "Alice!?" He watched as her eyes unfaded and they began to fill with tears.

"Loke!" She cried out and reached an arm out while beginning to run to him. 

"God dammit!" The man muttered angrily to himself. He regained control of her and she stopped moving. A smirk came to his face and Alice sent a wave of fire shooting at him. He did a back flip, letting the wave go underneath him. 

"Alice!" Loke shouted. She sent a huge boulder from the street into the air and flying right at him. He dodged it. "Alice! Why are you doing this?" He shouted. 

"She's not in control of herself!" Gildarts said, attacking her but failing. 

They all then tried to attack her at the same time, but never hit her. They continued to fight and while Natsu and Gray were distracting her, Lucy screamed "Lucy KICK!" While kicking her in the face, making her fall on her butt. 

Alice, to everyone surprise, started laughing. "The only one of you, to successfully hit me, and it's the weakest link!" She screamed while smashing Lucy's body into the wall with her telekinesis and smashing her back and forth between buildings, knocking her unconscious. She then sent her body flying into Natsu, who clumsily caught her and fell to the ground. Natsu became enraged, placing Lucy in a safe spot and bursting into flames. 

"Don't. Touch. My. Friends." With each word that he said, his flames grew hotter, and larger. He ran at her with intense speed, sending violent punches and kicks, which she blocked and head butted him, knocking him off his feet. He got up and continued to punch at her. 

"We have to find out how he's controlling her," Wendy said to Levi, who was watching over Lucy. 

"We have to find him," Levi said. 

Wendy looked at her and then to Carla. "Carla! Will you go fly up above the buildings and try to find the guy?" Carla nodded and shot into the air, Happy following her.

Gray,Juvia, Gildarts and Natsu were all fighting Alice at this point while Gajeel tried a surprise attack, but failed when Alice grabbed his foot and threw his body at Juvia and Gray. The three crashed into the side of the building, making a huge hole in the wall. It was an effective attack from Alice, but she left herself wide open. Gildarts took this chance, he grabbed onto her sides and used his magic. A huge burst of light surrounded them and all they could hear was her piercing scream. The light faded and Alice was on the ground, her cloths torn to shreds, leaving her in her undergarments, holding herself. She slowly stood up, slightly hunched over. 

Levi and Wendy looked at her and gasped, all over her body were runes. Levi looked at her and said, "it's dark écriture! Wendy! I can rewrite that and set her free! I need you to go distract her with the guys!" Right as she said this, Natsu's body flew over their heads. 

Wendy ran over to help the guys and used her sky dragon roar on Alice. Alice fell to the ground and skidded a few feet. She let out a raged yell and smashed her hands against the ground. In response, huge vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around the group members. She slowly made were way over to Wendy, a sword appearing in her hand out of thin air. She held the sword, high a over her head, ready to bring it down on Wendy. Everyone was screaming for her to stop and struggling for their freedom. 

Alice's eyes squeezed closed and she screamed, "she's just a child!" Her body not moving at all, tears began to stream from her eyes which were only somewhat faded. 

Wendy had tears falling from her eyes but was no longer struggling. She accepted the fact she was about to die. 

"Alice, you're stronger than him!" Loke shouted. "Break free!" 

Alice let out a scream. "Hikaru! Release me!" Her arms were shaking as she fought to keep the sword from hitting Wendy. "I didn't agree to any of this! I set two rules! I wouldn't fight children, or use my full power! Release me!" 

The man, now known as Hikaru, appeared behind her. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and said, "don't try to fight me, Alice." 

She let out a screamed and everyone watched as her eyes shot open and went from pink to a deep red and the runes all over her body shattered. The sword broke and the vines released the members of fairy tail. Alice kicked Hikaru, sending him flying into door of the building across from the coffee shop. 

She looked to the guild members and just said, "run." 

"No way!" Natsu shouted while barely being able to stand. 

Hikaru got up and sent a ball of fire, right at Wendy. Alice jumped, grabbed Wendy, knocking her out of the way of the magic. Once she she made sure Wendy was safe, she looked back at Hikaru standing up. 

"After everything we've been through," he said, ripping off his cloak. "You would turn your back on me so quickly?" 

"Shut up." She shot a ball of fire at him, hitting him. 

He got up and looked at her with engraged. "You're going to regret that."

Alice laughed and looked at him like he was an idiot. "You don't get it!" She shouted, her eyes glowing. "You can't control me. Anymore." She widened her stance and said, "Ice Dragon... ROAR!" 

Everyone stood in shock. Once she was done, Hikaru was frozen in solid ice. His body, was no longer a body, they could somewhat see through him.

He was ice.


	3. Bringing her Home

Alice walked back into the coffee shop, put her cloak back on, and grabbed her drink. She sat back down in the seat she was in before, her exceed joining her. The guild members all walked inside, slowly, unsure of what she would do. They walked through the empty room to meet her in the back. Natsu was carrying Lucy and as soon as Alice saw her she instantly shot from her seat. She took a sip of her coffee while pointing from Natsu to the table. He laid her down and Alice handed her drink to Juvia. 

Alice held her hands over Lucy's body, using her magic to heal her broken bones and close the cuts all over her body. Everyone stared at her, amazed. Finally, she put her finger tips against Lucy's chest, pressing down and right when she did this, Lucy shot up into a sitting position, breathing heavily.

Alice took her coffee from Juvia, drank some more of it, and looked at Wendy. Wendy ran and hugged her, catching her off guard, making her drop her coffee. "Shit! I liked that mug.." Was all she said. 

Wendy pulled away and looked up at her, "thank you for helping Lucy!" 

Alice shrugged and looked down at her spilt coffee. "It was my fault in the first place." She looked up at them. "I'm sorry, to all of you. And to the red headed girl." 

"You weren't yourself," Levi said. "We know that... If you don't mind me asking, how did you even get involved with that guy?" 

Alice sighed and went over to the coffee maker, getting ready to brew some more. Once it was started, she sat down and gestured for everyone to pull up a chair. "Despite what you saw today, Hikaru used to be a great guy. When I was 9, I was attacked by a group of thugs. Pretty much, he saved my life, on multiple occasions. But as he grew older, his powers began to fade, and during one fight, I let him use my body and powers by allowing him write those runes on me and once he did, his powers began to get stronger. So, I set a rules before I agreed to let him do a permanent rune on me. And I haven't been my self since I was 14. It was then, I realized what kind of person her was. I've killed a lot of people because of him. He's done a lot of things to me..." 

"Like what?" Levi asked. It took her a second but her eyes widened with realization. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed as her hand flew to her mouth. 

"Enough with that sob story, thank you guys, for helping me get free of him," she said while standing. "But it's time for me to pay for my sins." She stood up and began to walk out. 

"Wait!" Juvia yelled. "Juvia wants to know what you are going to do?" 

"I'm going to turn my self in," Alice said while turning in the door way to look at them. 

"No!" 

"I have to," Alice said. Natsu went up to her and hugged her. She awkwardly hugged back, not knowing what he was about to do. He pressed a pressure point on her shoulder, making her fall unconscious.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled. 

"Well, how else are we supposed to bring her back to fairy tail?" He asked with a wide smile on his face. 

After a good scolding from Wendy, Natsu and the team began their journey back to the guild. Natsu was carrying Alice in his arms and everyone was silent. 

As they walked into the guild, everyone went silent. Eyes were glued on the team as they all walked up the stairs and to the infirmary with the unconscious girl. Gray kicked the door open and Natsu laid the girl down carefully. The master sat over Erza and looked up, his eyes widening at the fact they brought her there. "Master!" Levy exclaimed happily. 

"Is... Is this her?" He asked while looking upon the girl. "I know her.." 

Natsu gave him a look of confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"Years ago.. She helped me defeat a great foe.." 

"Loke seemed to know her," Lucy said. 

"That would make sense, like came with me. Honestly if it weren't for that girl, I would be dead. She saved my life.. I offered to let her join the guild but the man she was traveling with forbid it." The master.

"Wait! That's the Alice you used to talk about all the time?" Gildarts asked, searching the room for his daughter. 

The master looked at the girl with sorry eyes. He began to open his mouth when the door fell off its hinges. "IM OUT OF BOOZES!" Cana screamed angrily. 

Before anyone could respond to her, a ball of orange flew into the room with incredible speed. The exceed. "What do you want with her!" It said, landing on the girl and standing as if to protect her. 

Cana grunted angrily and stormed out of the room at the realisation she was being ignored, only to be followed out by Gildarts, who shouted, "Cana-chan, wait!" 

Lucy's eyes widened with adornment before she snatch up the cat like creature, hugging it closely to her. "Oh my god! Look at how cute he is! Look at his little glasses!" She squealed like a diseased pig. 

"This bitch crazy!" The exceed screamed in terror, struggling for its freedom. 

Everyone began trying to peel the creature from Lucy's filthy grasp. No one noticed as Alice began to shift, coming back into consciousness. She slowly sat up, and looked at the group, who were still trying to pull Lucy off that exceed. "Houka," she whispered while squinting her eyes slightly. She got up and made her way to the group. In one swift movement. She smashed her palm into Lucy's face, making her yell in pain before falling back, releasing the cat, and crushing Natsu. 

The exceed instantly flew to her, landing on her shoulder. She looked down at those who had fallen and said, "don't touch Houka. Ever." 

"Okay!" Lucy squeaked in terror. 

Natsu got up, carelessly throwing Lucy back to the floor while making his way to Alice. Lucy looked at him with anger as he looked at Alice with a smile and kind eyes. Alice in return, pushed his face back because he was inches away from her face. "Too close." 

Gray began getting rather close as well and Alice was then attempting to keep the two boys away from her. Juvia then joined in as well and pretty soon, everyone was trying to examine her besides the master and the unconscious Erza. The master then shouted loudly, making the Wizards jump apart and look at him in terror. 

"Leave the poor girl alone!" He shouted.

"Makarov?" Alice asked, just noticing the masters presence for the first time. 

"Hello Alice," the master responded kindly. 

She stared at him with wide eyes. She walked to him before dropping to her knees and hugging the incredibly short man, making sure to keep her cloak covering her otherwise, exposed body. He returned the hugged and then pulled away from each other. 

The master explained everything to Alice, what he had planned for the guild and explained how he wanted her to join Fairy Tail. She looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. "Makarov, I'm flattered, but, I think even you know I can't." She stood up, all eyes on her. "I appreciate what you have all done, you gave me my freedom.... I could never thank you enough for that. But, I can't stay, I have to go and turn myself in." Houka flew to her shoulder once again. She walked to the door and before putting her mask over her face, she said, "tell the red head, I'm sorry." She then walked out the door, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Lucy right behind her.


	4. The Seed of Hatred

Laxus sat at a table with Freed Justine, Evergreen, and Bickslow. He stayed silent as the other three sat and talked, guessing the identity of who ever Natsu had recently carried inside. His eyes wandered and he found himself looking up at the top floor balcony. His eyes widened as he saw the figure from earlier get blindsided, smashed into the wall, and fall from the balcony. He jumped to his feet as he saw that the cloak caught on one of the torch holders, leaving the person hanging unconscious. It was then he saw her. Her braided hair over her shoulder, her feat bare, and her body covered in scars. Her face was concealed and her head was bowed. 

He looked around to see if anyone was going to help her but everyone sat staring at the half naked girl, unable to move. He swore to him self and ran to one of the tables, jumping on to it. He launched himself up, grabbing her right after her cloak ripped, randomly grabbing her with one hand, and pulling her into him, flipping them, putting her on top so she wouldn't get crushed. He protected her head with his free hand as he scraped against the ground on one of the upper levels before smashing into the wall. He kept his eyes shut, slightly in pain, as he held the girl. 

Alice slowly regained consciousness and slightly sat up, using the wall to keep her position. She looked down to see the man she would soon know as Laxus. Her face was inched from his and her eyes widen when she felt his hands slightly move. One was on her head, slightly intertwined in her braid. The other how ever, was on her butt, far enough down to be slightly inbetween her legs. 

Laxus wasn't quite with it from smashing his head into the wall. He flexed both of his hands and slightly pulled the girl closer, making her gasp. He slowly opened his eyes to see the girls eyes staring back at him and from what he could see of her cheeks, had a deep blush on her face. He then realized the position they were in, she was straddling him, his head level with her chest, her arms on either side of his head. He had such a hold on her she couldn't get up. A blush then came to his face when he realized how he was holding her and how closely he was holding her. In the process of saving her, her cloak had been completely ripped off as well. 

They sat there like this, just staring at each other in embarrassment. He flexed his hands again, trying to see if he was just imagining it or if he was just unconscious. Her eyebrows arced with rage and she pushed herself back, slapping him astonishingly hard for the fact she herself wasn't fulling with it. The noise created from the slap was so loud, that the people could tell what level the two were on.

She violently pushed herself from him and said, "pervert!" She glared at him, standing in front of him. 

Before he could even try to stop it, Laxus's nose began gushing blood. His hands instantly flew to his face, trying to stop the bleeding. Alice jumped when she heard a low chuckle. She looked to the staircase and saw Makarov staring at them, creepily smirking at the two.

"Makarov!" She shouted angrily. 

"How's you're head feeling?" He asked, instantly changing the subject, sneakily sending his grandson a knowing smirk. 

She crossed her arms after she pulled off her mask. "Well, it would be a lot better if a certain group of boys didn't start a fight and smash my head into a wall." 

Laxus, who got his nose stop bleeding, looked at the girls face. She no longer was paying attention to him and shifted her weight on her feet. His nose instantly started bleeding again. He stood up, holding his nose, grumbling to himself.

Alice finally looked at him again. "You should get that checked out." 

He squinted his eyes at her. "You should put some god damn cloths on." 

"You should take yours off!" She shouted and then realized how bad that sounded. "No don't, that's not what.. That did not come out right." 

"Why don't you just get out of here?" He asked, his anger slightly rising. "We already have a nudist running around, we don't need another." 

She walked up to him, slapped him once again, and yelled, "why don't you learn some god damn manners?! Honestly! You act like a fucking child. You think you can just go around groping women?! You're not as hot as you think, pervert!" 

"I wasn't groping you!" He shouted back. The two were completely in each others faces. 

"Tell that to my ass!" She shouted. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she could still feel where his hands were. 

"First of all," he yelled. "It was an accident! Second of all, even if it wasn't, don't act like you didn't like it!"

Before thinking, she grabbed his shoulder pulling him close, whispering in his ear, "then how does my ass feel?" She could tell he started blushing. 

She pushed him away to see what he would say, fighting the urge to blush at the fact she acted out. She slapped him. "I don't know you, but obviously you're used to getting what you want. Just know, If you ever, even think about laying a hand on me again, you will face the same fate as all the others. I will kill you." She turned on her bare heal, a hand on her bare waist, strutting to the stair, unintentionally swaying her hips as she went. Once she got to the lowest level, she glared at all those who were staring at her. She made her way to the door, only to stop to grab a cloak off a coat rack. She whipped it around her shoulders and hooked it at her neck. 

She got to the door, only to hear Laxus shout out, "felt great. Now do me a favour and don't come back!" 

Alice turned around and looked up at him. She brought her arm up slowly, raising only her middle finger and her thumb, giving him a sarcastically sweet smile while doing so. "Go fuck your self, you cant get anyone else anyway," she shouted over her shoulder and walking out of the guild hall, leaving everyone in shock. 

As she walked out into the streets, she scolded herself for acting out like that. "What the hell Alice?" She asked to no one. She shook her head as she approached a bridge that connected two streets over a river. She walked over the bridge and sat on the edge. "It's so beautiful," she said looking at the river.

"I'd have to say I agree," she heard a voice say, making her whip her head around to see the red headed wizard, walking to her.


	5. Ezra Scarlet

Alice's POV.

I watched as the girl came closer. I stood up instantly and looked at her with apologetic eyes. "Erza? Is this your name?" 

She finally reached me and smile, "yes, Erza Scarlet. You don't need to stand, please, sit with me," she said kindly while sitting down on the edge.

I hesitantly sat beside her, keeping my distance, unsure of how she would act. I'll hand to her, she definitely was a fighter. No one has lasted that long with me on their own. She is really strong, not only physically, but her magic ability is amazing, and her will is astonishing. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the sunset over the city. "You don't need to be afraid Alice," Erza said. "I'm not mad, and I've healed perfectly." She looked at me, knowing what I was thinking. "You won, fair and square. Even holding back too. Natsu told me about what happened with Hikaru."

I looked at my hands in shame. "I'm not proud of that, or of the fact I beat you. I am really, truly, sincerely sorry for everything that happened. In the name of my honour, I will pay for what I have done.. To you, to Lucy, to everyone.. I don't know if I will ever be able to out live all the awful things I have done." 

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Erza said, looking at the now night sky. "You couldn't control any of that... You shouldn't turn yourself in. The master said he would be talking to the wizarding council to get you out of any trouble you would have been in." 

"I need to, I have nothing... I'm alone, no home, nobody, I only have Houka..." I said, realizing he wasn't around. "Where's?"

"He's at the guild still, he didn't know you left," she said calmly. "Alice, I'm glad I lost to you." She said after a few moments of silence.

I looked at her surprised. "What?" 

"It would be one thing, if I lost to someone who was weaker than me, but failed at my own fault." She looked at me again. "I didn't stand a chance against you.. And it's terrifying to think of how much power you truly have." 

"I'm a monster. I've killed a lot of people. I couldn't be accepted there. When I think of all the things I have done, I get so sad... It makes me sad to think of how inhuman I have become. How monsterous, cruel, sadistic He's made me. I don't walk with the light like you all do," I said, tears swelling in my eyes. 

"Alice," Erza said, cupping my cheek. "You said earlier you were alone. If you give us a chance you will never be alone. We will be your companions. I get that your past makes you sad, but you have to realize, you are definitely not alone. If I was to only tell you one thing that I have learned at fairy tail, it's that your companions are the ones that will help you bear that sadness. You are incredibly strong with your magic, but it isn't about the strength of magic, it's the heart of the wielder who uses it. I know you're heart, Alice. You come off as a bad ass, which, I mean, yeah you are, but I know you have morals. You didn't kill Wendy. You broke a permanent rune to spare the life of a child. You feel such sorrow for all the bad things you have done. I bet, now that you're free, you'll never kill anyone and will maintain your moral standings. You belong in Fairy Tail. You need to have a family to tell you that life isn't easy, but you never have to face it alone again."

"Erza.." I whispered. 

"They told me what that man did to you Alice! You aren't the one who needs to pay for their sins, he is, he needs to pay for not only his sins, but yours as well. You need to be with people who will actually care about you. We fight, protect, work, laugh, help, cry, joke, love, but we do it all together. We are Fairy Tail, Alice. We are family." 

Tears were streaming down my face as she spoke. The way she spoke of that place, they aren't just guild members, they actually care, they want to be there for one another.

I jumped as I heard a male voice yell out, "Alice!" I looked and saw Natsu running to us, shouting. "When we're all alone, it might be frightening to bear..." He pause as he reached us, pulling me up to stand with him. "But we're all right beside each Other! We have our friends close by! Now! There's nothing to fear because you are not alone!" He smiled down at me with a perfect grin. 

Tears were streaming even harder than before.

"You may have been surrounded by people and felt alone, but it's because you weren't with the right people." Erza was now standing with us and looking at me. "Let us be your companions." 

"Let us be your family," Natsu said with the same smile. 

"Let us welcome you home," Erza said. They both looked at my tearful eyes, waiting for me to choose. 

I slowly nodded, which turned into violent head banging and cries. I jumped on the two, hugging them tightly. I let go of them and they were staring at me smiling. Together, we all walked back to the guild hall, not talk, just walking in a pleasant silence.


	6. Common ground

Ft

Alice's POV 

I sat in the guild hall with Ezra and Juvia, eating some food and just laughing together. I have been here for about three weeks. Natsu is letting me stay with him and happy, which is honestly awesome. They are the funniest guys in the world I swear. Ezra, Levi, Cana, and Juvia have become my best friends that are girls. Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel have become super possessive of me as well. Not in a weird way, but they don't like when the other guys talk to my and tend to fight over who is taking me on a job that day. Elfman tried to challenge me a lot, to see how much of a man I am, and I just kind of, destroy him every time...I have pretty much become amazing friends with 90% of the guild. That other 10% however, consists of Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. Well, Freed is actually really awesome when he's not with Laxus. Laxus just is disgusting. I make it a point to mess with him when every I see him. The fact that he had no idea who I was and did that, I just hate him, with a passion.

Out of no where, Mirajane just let out a deafening scream. Erza, Juvia and I jumped to our feet to see Mira just standing there smiling. "Sorry guys!" She giggled. "The master has an announcement!" 

Master Makarov was standing on the bar, waiting for everyone to be seated. "So everyone! After our last failure at an Sclass exam, it's time we try again!" A lot of people cheered and once it was quiet, he continued. "We have the candidates that will be competing this year, but to make things interesting, their names will be randomly drawn to pick who their partners for the exam are. Rule for partners, no same gender teams, and what we pick is final! If you have a problem with who you are partnered with, you best get over it. We will be picking the names, out of these hats!" He cheered. He held up a bright pink top hat and a black hat. He pulled a name from the pink hat first. "Natsu!" Oh my lord the pink hat is the boys, I'm crying. He pulled the girls name. "Wendy!" Nasty high fived Wendy and they sat down together. 

Mirajane began using a light pen, writing the newly formed teams in the air. I slowly drifted into thought, staring at my coffee, thinking about fighting Lucy. I looked up and so far the teams are,  
-Gray& Levi  
-Juvia & Gajeel  
-Natsu& Wendy

My breath hitched when I heard my name. The master stuck his hand into the pink hat and pulled out a name. A smirk came to his face and he read the name. "Laxus." 

I heard a lot of people yell out how unfair that team was. 

Once the names were all drawn, the rest of the teams were, 

-Bickslow &Evergreen  
-Freed& Lucy  
-Lisanna& Alzack  
-Bisca & Jet  
-Macao& Laki

 

'Why are there an odd number of teams?' I thought to my self.

"There will be two tests! One for magical ability, and another to see if you can face your greatest fears! You have one week to bond with your partner and to train, best of luck to all of you," he said while climbing off the bar I sat back down with the girls.

"Juvia wanted to be with Gray-sama.." She said with disappointment. I patted her back as she watched Gray talk to Cana. She really liked that boy and he was completely oblivious. Ezra wants him to get his act together and be with her and I feel the same way.

"I know Hun, but hey at least you have someone you can work with," i grumbled angrily. 

"Alice," I heard a low voice say. I turned and saw Laxus waiting at the door. "Follow me." 

I groaned but stood up, saying goodbye to the girls. I met him at the door and we walked out together. "What do you want?" I asked, slightly fixing my skirt. 

"I get you don't like me," he said aggressively. "But you need to understand, what happened was on accident. You don't like me because of something you don't understand and if we are going to do this and win," he said grabbing my arm to stop me. "You need to trust me." 

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked yanking my arm from him. "We hate each other." 

"I said we have to trust each other, not enjoy each others company." He started to look really sad. "I can't loose, I have to become Sclass again." 

"What do you mean Again?" I asked taking a step closer to him. 

He sighed and said, "I made a mistake. I turned the guild members against each other. I started a war in Fairy Tail... I got kicked out and lost my title." He was looking at the ground slightly angry. "I have to prove to everyone I have changed." 

I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. "That kind of funny, I have to do the same thing."

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"I've killed a lot of people, Laxus... I need to show everyone I belong here." I looked up at him and smiled. "We won't lose, I won't let us." 

He smiled at me for the first time since I came to Fairy Tail. "Partners?" 

"Partners," I said up to him smiling. 

"Well, let's get started," he said. "He have to find out each others weaknesses, we need to know that what one of us lacks, the other makes up for and vise versa." We began walking to the woods so we could be alone. 

I looked up at him, "I really hope we fight Lucy.." 

He laughed, "why?" 

I grumbled a bit. "She kicked me in the face."


	7. Messing with Lucy

Alice's POV.

As we were walking back from the woods, we happened to stumble upon an interesting sight. Outside the guild, all the Fairy Tail members were dancing. Social dancing outside in the street. I couldn't help but giggle. Gajeel was dancing with Levi, Juvia with Gray, Bickslow with Cana, Natsu with Lisanna, Bisca with Alzack, Ezra with Freed, Lucy with a goat. Laxus stood next to me, chuckling as well. 

"They are idiots," I whispered to him. 

He laughed, "well at least they are having fun."

"What's with the goat though?" I asked. This was us, we would sit back and watch everyone make fools of them selves.

"Do you dance?" He asked me, his arms crossed and jaw tightened. 

"Hikaru hadn't taken me in years," I said quietly. I could tell he wanted to ask who that was, but he was smart and didn't. "I used to be quite good though." 

In a swift movement, he took off his cloak, leaving him in a tight black muscle shirt. He had a deep blush on his face and took me by the hand, leading me into the middle of the group. He made me face him, put my left hand on his shoulder, held my right hand, and placed his free hand on my lower back. He took the lead and together, we moved flawlessly, dancing perfectly in sync. He spun me and brought me back in, dipping me carefully. Once I was standing straight up again, I realized everyone was staring at us. 

"We just thought we would show yall up," I said with a smirk and high fiving Laxus. 

"You two are going to the magical ball, right?!" Mira asked with excitement while running to us. 

"Don't even know what that is," I said with an unamused voice, my arms were crossed and Laxus had an arm around my shoulder and had his other hand in his pocket. 

"Its a big ball that only happens every seven years. Only wizards can go, which is why is call the magical ball!" Mira said smiling. 

I chuckled and shook my head. "Nah, I think I'm going to pass." 

"Oh you have to go!" Lucy shouted. I shot her a glare and she hid behind her suit wearing goat.

"No, we have training." Laxus took my hand and lead me back into the guild. 

I locked eyes with Erza and she gave me a questioning look.

Once we were back inside, we split. He went to his usual corner and I went to mine. After about twenty minutes, everyone came back inside. Ezra shooed Natsu and Gray away before making her way over to me with Juvia, Levi, and Wendy following behind her. They sat down with me and Ezra gave me a look. "What has happened between the two of you?" She asked while pointing to Laxus secretly.

"Honestly, I have no idea, we just like, sat down in the woods and talked to each other. We both are craving the acceptance of all you guys, as of right now, we are the outsiders... We can relate to each other, you know?" I asked. 

Lucy came over and just sat down with us. I stared at her, unamused by her presence. She hadn't known I was staring until she made eye contact with me. She jumped out of her seat and onto the floor. "Why are you staring at me like that?!" 

I just sat back in my seat and looked at her with indifference. "No reason." 

"Okay... Well, i notice you and Laxus have made up!" She said happily. 

"We haven't. We just understand each other," I said in a low, unpleasant voice. 

Ezra jumped in, trying to change the subject. "So, who do you all hope to battle in the exam?" 

"Lucy," I said, staring at her while tilting my head slightly with an emotionless look. 

"Juvia wishes to fight her too," Juvia said. "It's only proper for Juvia to fight her love rival." She had an insane look on her face.

Lucy looked at me in terror. "Why me?!" 

"You kicked me in the face." 

"You smashed me in between buildings until I was unconscious!" She said in return. 

"I healed you." 

"Girl, you better run," Houka said from my shoulder. Not sure when he got there but, oh well. "Don't walk, run, you gonna die if you don't." 

Lucy looked at Ezra terrified. "Ezra." 

"Alice will not harm you Lucy." 

"I won't even use magic to finish you." I leaned forward and rested my arms on the table. "Might just rip off your arm and beat you with it until you pass out." Lucy made a high pitch noise, attracting Gray and Natsu. "Go a head, tell on me, no one will believe you." 

"Oh my," Wendy said. 

"Hi Wendy, how are you?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm good, slightly terrified, but I'm alright..." 

"Levi, how about you, how's it going?" I asked as Natsu and Gray sat down. 

"I'm pretty good, Gajeel danced with me," right as the words left her lips, she smashed her hands on her mouth.

I let out an inhuman laugh and yelled, "I knewwwwww itttt!" 

"What just happened?" Lucy asked. 

"Shut up, Lucy," I said in a monotone voice.

"I feel like you don't like me very much," Lucy said. 

"Lucy, are you a mind reader?" I asked sarcastically but made it sound like I was serious. 

"No." 

"You just have to be so smart then because I was definitely not making it obvious that I would sell you to satan for a walnut." 

"Well that's not nice," she said after a second.

I instantly threw, "does your ass get jealous about how much shit comes out of your mouth?" Natsu and Gray were holding back laughter and I could see Laxus and his little friends laughing as well. I got up, about to go to the bar. "Oh, and Lucy," I said looking at her. "I'm just screwing with you."


	8. Time To Fight

Alice's POV. 

Today was the day. The master explained to us the rules, we all take a path that with connect us with another group we have to fight. Laxus and I were walking through our path and ended up in what looked like underground ruins. As we made our way to the center of the ruins, we came to a giant circle, surrounded by crumbling brick walls. I fixed my skirt over my garter belt. I made sure the straps were fully connected to my sheer, black thigh highs and took off my leather jacket. I wore a red and white, fitted belly shirt with a black skater skirt that went to just above my thigh highs. My black boots only had a slight heal and were very comfortable. My knuckles were wrapped, just incase I needed to hit someone. 

"Alice," I heard Laxus say. "There are two other openings to get in here." 

I smirked, "looks like we are having a three way." 

He took off his cloak and said, "something tells me it won't be as fun."

In the distance, I heard a familiar annoying voice, causing a huge smile to spread to my face. I looked to Laxus, looking like Erza when she gets cake, "she's mine." 

"Deal," he said with a smirk. He picked me up and put me on his shoulder. I gave him a deathly look. "It will be funny when Freed sees," he explained.

Lucy came around the corner first and let out a deathly scream. Freed came running and as soon as he saw us, he freaked out and yelled, "Laxus!" 

Right after he said that, Bickslow and Evergreen came in and looked at all of us. 

"A three way," I said with a smirk, flipping backward off of his shoulder. 

"It won't be as fun though," Bickslow said. 

I groaned and smacked Laxus. Laxus laughed and said, "I said the exact same thing." His voice was low and aggressive, he was ready. 

"Shall we Lucy?" I asked with a smirk. Before she could even answer, I sent a wave of fire at her. Laxus grabbed my arm, making me shy away slightly, and threw me at her, allowing me to kick her in the diaphragm. 

"I kind of just want to watch this," Evergreen said, chuckling as I continued to knock Lucy off of her feet. Bickslow jumped in, attacking me. I kicked him in the face and used my telekinesis to send him flying into one of the crumbling walls. "Ice dragon fist!" I yelled, punching Lucy in the face. Knocking her to the ground, I Accidentally left myself open, allowing Bickslow to kick my across the battle circle. I picked up a brick, throwing at Lucy's head. She was standing up, completely unaware of what I had done. It hit her in the side of the head, sending her body sideways to the ground. I saw her starting to get up again, so I threw another, hitting her point blank in the face. 

"Alice! What the hell?!" Laxus yelled, fighting Evergreen as Freed watched, insure of what to do. 

"She kicked me in the face! She kicked me in the face and I healed her," I shouted. "How is that fair?!" 

I looked at Laxus, he looked... Beautiful.. The Lightning around him was memorizing and I couldn't help but stare. He shouted," you can't just throw a brick at her!" 

"Screw you," I shouted back. "She deserved the brick." I looked back I time to see Bickslow was sending his little puppies at me, so I burned them. I covered my hands in ice, trapped him with vines, ran at him and punched him. The ice broke over his helmet, which I then ripped off. I did a round house kick, which connected with his face, knocking him out.

I turned back and saw Laxus take hits from Freed and Evergreen at the same time, knocking him off his feet, making him slam his head on the ground. My jaw dropped and my eyes began to cloud over. I bursted into flames and attacked the two. I grabbed Evergreen and light her up, not letting go as the flames grew larger and larger around the both of us. Soon, I not only heard her screams, I heard Freed's. I stopped the flames and full out began punching Evergreen until she was no longer struggling. She was knocked out. 

I turned to Freed. My cloths had burn holes in them and were barely still intact as I slowly walked at him. I used my telekinesis to send him into the ground. "He was your friend!" I screamed while punching him. I let him stand, only to kick him in the face, knocking him back down. Finally, I ended it. I punched him so hard, his tooth broke and fell from his mouth. He stopped moving and just laid there unconscious. I was surrounded by people I just beat the crap out of. 

I turned to Laxus. "Senpai!" I shouted while running to him. I quickly healed him and woke him back up. "Senpai! Come on, wake up!" I shouted. 

"Im up," he said in a low, raspy voice. "What happened?" 

"You smashed your head off the ground and passed out," I said, sitting on my knees, leaning over him, rubbing my thumb against his cheek. 

His hand moved to my cheek and I pressed my head into his hand and he smiled up at me. "Thank you, for healing me." He said, slowly sitting up and I helped him. "Did we win?" 

"Um... Yeah, you could say that," I said scratching the back of my neck. 

He looked past me and his eyes widened. "Holy shit! Alice! What did you do?!" 

"I.. They... You got double teamed and I raged and I burned them.." I said ashamed. "And hit Lucy with two bricks... And kicked Bickslow, really hard in the face." He looked at Bickslow who was slouching but being held up by my vines. Laxus looked at me, even when I was sitting on my knees, and he was on his butt and slouching, he was still a good six inches taller than me. A smile came to his face and I shyly smiled back. 

"They are still alive right?" He asked looking over my shoulder. 

"Of course, although we may defeat our enemies, the Wizards of Fairy Tail would never take their lives," I said sweetly. 

 

"Don't you think you took a bit far though?" He asked. 

"They hurt you, we're partners. If someone threatens my partner, wether it's an individual or a group, I will make anyone my enemy." I looked at his face and I could see he was in pain. "What hurts?" 

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"What hurts?" I asked again.

He grabbed the back of his neck and said, "my back and neck. I don't assume you're magic can fix that?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Unfortunately no, it can't. It only fixes bones and can speed heart rates." I looked at my hands then up to him again. I shyly said, "but I'm told I give great back massages." 

He laughed slightly and stood up, making unpleasant noises. He held his hands down to me, which I took and he pulled me up. "I might have to take you up on that," he said, putting his arm around me, slightly leaning on me for support. 

I lead him over to my jacket and his cloak, grabbing both. A new path opened and together, we walked through it. After a few minutes of walking, we came to an open area in the woods. I saw Mira, Makarov, Erza, Gildarts, and Houka waiting there. Their eyes widened when they saw me almost carrying Laxus. Erza smirked at me slightly as I slowly lowered Laxus to the ground. 

He quickly went to sleep and I went, sitting next to Erza. 

"Senpai huh?" She asked, not even looking at me but I could hear the smirk in her voice. 

"Shut up, Erza," I laughed back. "So that means yall saw the fight?" 

She looked at me and said, "yeah, a brick? You defeated Lucy with a brick? Was that necessary?"

I shrugged, "I thought it was creative," I said, looking at her with a smile. "Remember, I told I was going to finish her with out using magic, a brick for a kick. Her and I are even now, I no longer have a problem."

She nodded her head as Gildarts came over, sitting at my other side. "Senpai?" He asked with a laugh, raising an eyebrow?

"Fuck you both," I laughed out. "I hope you're the one who has to go scrape them off the ground. Ass hole," I said still laughing and punching him. 

He looked at his arm and said, "dammit you got blood on me! Whose is it?" 

"A mixture," I said, smirking while walking over to the now opening pathway to see who won. 

"That's disgusting!" I heard him yell back.

I chuckled as I watched Natsu and Wendy climb out of the tunnel. Natsu smiled at me and hugged me. "You made it!" He said happily.

"As did you! Who were you guys against?" I asked.

Wendy chuckled and said, "Lisanna and Alzack." I nodded and congratulated them. "Alice, you're covered in blood." 

"It builds character," I said in return, making Makarov laugh. "Sadistic ass," I whispered. "You realize I just brutally destroyed a group of 20 year olds, right?" I yelled to him. 

Next thing I know, Juvia, Gajeel , Gray and Levi all came up. Luckily, those two groups didn't face each other or bad things would have happened. I saw Gajeel go up to Gray and ask, "how did she do?" 

Gray smirked and said, "she rocked. She did really great." I could have been mistaken, but I think I saw Gajeel smile a bit. "How did Juvia do?" 

"It was actually scary to watch, I barely had to do anything," Gajeel said smirking.

"Gray-sama!" I heard Juvia yell. 

I looked back at Laxus who was passed out completely. I smiled to my self.


	9. Walks home

Laxus' POV.

I stepped off the train, my arm around Alice and she helped support my weight. She was tiny but strong. We walked out of the Magnolia train station and under the lit street lights. We stayed quiet but it wasn't awkward. 

I felt like an idiot honestly. I shouldn't have held back. I know I'm trying to prove that I have changed but I shouldn't let them kick my ass. It's embarrassing, shameful even. I made Alice fight them alone. I groaned and whispered, "I'm so useless." 

She looked up at me. "You aren't useless. You just didn't want to hurt your friends." My eyes widened and I quickly looked forward. "Why do think I held back?" 

"That was holding back?" I asked with a slight laugh. 

She giggled, "well, even in the beginning, you didn't hit first, and I have killed people. Anything less than death is me holding back." I just laughed and shook my head. "So, how far away do you live?" She asked in a slightly higher octave than before. 

"Just up the street," I said, my body incredibly slouched. She nodded and we continued to walk in silence once more. She was being nice, well, nicer, which was a pleasant change from the last two weeks of her being at the guild. I've actually enjoyed getting to know the little brat. I saw my building come up and pointed at it. "It's right here." She nodded and lead me up the stairs. We got through the door of the apartment building and were faced with a challenge. 

"What floor is it?" She asked, fear in her voice as she stared at the stairs. 

After a moment, I said, "four." 

"Shit," she whispered. She took a breath and together, we struggled up the stairs. The wood boards creaked under us as we fell slightly. She placed a hand on my chest and asked with worry, "are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," I said as we continued up the second flight. I stepped on her foot, making her let out a whimper of pain. "Shit, sorry." 

"It's fine," she said, trying to hide the pain as we started again. "Didn't hurt at all," she lied. 

"Yes it did," I said sternly. 

"Yeah, but I'll let it slide because you have a boo boo," she said, talking to me like a five year old. 

"Watch it," I warned. She let out a giggle and I will admit, it was fucking adorable. 

We finally reached my floor, and I say my, because my apartment takes up the whole floor. She led me to the door and I said, "sorry for the mess." 

I pushed the door open and she chuckled and said, "I don't mind. I live with Natsu and Happy. It can't be as bad as their house was." 

We walked in and before thinking, I said in an angry voice, "why do you live with Hot head?" 

"Well," she said, leading me through the living room. "Lucy offered to let me stay with her, and let's just say that didn't end well. Natsu didn't want me to kill her so he invited me to stay with him." She looked around slightly. "Where do you want me to put you?" She asked, no longer walking.

"My room is fine," I said. "Right through those sliding doors." 

We walked in, I shut the doors again, and she took off my cloak for me. She took me over to the bed and gently laid me down, lingering over me for a second to grab the blanket and pull it over me. 

She pulled her all of white hair over one shoulder, playing with the ends. "So.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow... Goodnight Laxus." 

She turned and began walking back to the door. I watched her walk and I caught sight of something electric yellow on the back of her neck. Her insignia.. "Hey Alice," I said before I could stop myself. She had her hand on the door, ready to open it. "Is that back massage still an option?" 

Alice's POV.

I still had my hand on the door. A smile came to my face as he asked me that question. I kept looking at the opaque, black trimmed, white glass sliding doors before slowly turning back to him and saying, "if you want, totally." 

He gave me a shocked look. "Really?" 

I giggled, nodded, and smiled at him. "I just have to run one really quick." 

"Why?" He asked. 

"I have to change," I said, gesturing to my barely intact cloths. "I also have to grab a few things." He nodded his head. "I'll be right back." With that, I opened the sliding door and ran out. 

I bursted out of the apartment building


	10. Back rub?

Alice's POV.

I was walking back up the stairs to Laxus' apartment with my bags in my hand. I had changed into jeans and a vneck sweater because it was kind of cold. I made it to his level and walked in, being quiet incase he was asleep. I slowly and silently closed the door and set the bags down. I took my shoes off so I wouldn't dirty his beautiful, mahogany hard wood floor. The apartment was silent so I took a moment to look around. As he had said, it was kind of messy, but it was a tad cleaner than it was when I was in here. There wasn't as many articles of clothing on the floor... Did he pick up a bit? I walked into the kitchen to see granite countertops which were mostly cleared but I when I looked into his stainless steel sink to see it full of dishes. I chuckled to my self and walked back into the living room he had nice, black couches and a beautiful coffee table in between them. He actually had really good taste in furniture. As I started to walk back to the opaque sliding doors that lead to his bedroom, I stopped in my tracks as a light turned on. 

A shadow came across the door and I could tell it was Laxus not only by the build of the shadow, but the way it moved, slowly and in pain. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, taking his boots off, tossing them to the other side of the room. He stood up and I watched as he began to take off his shirt. A bright red blush came to me face and I began walking backwards, smashing into a table ad knocking things off of it. 

"Alice?" Laxus shouted. "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" I squeaked out, making me blush harder. I watched as he got closer to the door and my blush continued to deepen and to my dismay, he opened the door, standing in the walkway with out a shirt on. 

"You okay?" He asked, "you look really red, are you sick?" My eyes were glued to his tattoo that went up his left side. It was black and even had the fairy tail insignia incorporated in it. "Alice!" 

"Sorry what?" I asked, blushing even more so.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked, crossing his arms and slowly leaning on the door frame.

"Let's fix that back of yours!" I shouted, trying to change the subject. "Where do you want me to do it?" 

"My beds fine, come on," he said, turning around and stiffly walking back to his bed. I grabbed my bags and followed him in. "Can you close the door?" He asked why carefully laying down on his back. 

"W-why?" I stuttered out, blushing again. 

"Freed tends to pay unexpected visits and he knows that when the door is closed, I'm sleeping," he said. 

"But you won't be sleeping?" I asked, but slowly closed the door anyway. 

"He doesn't know that," he said with a smirk. 

I set my bags on the floor next to the bed and opened them. I began to pull out different herbs and my medicine bowl. 

Laxus' POV.

I was laying on my back, watching Alice, who was standing, mixing a bunch of herbs together. She seemed to be having some trouble because of the standing and she was making a stupid face. I slowly sat up and moved to the otherwise of my king bed. "You can sit Alice," I said while patting the bed. Her cheeks grew red once again as she lowered herself to my side. She crossed her legs and I watched her. I don't know why shes blushing all of the sudden. As soon as she came back she had been acting weird. I looked back at her and caught her looking at my tattoo. She blushed once again and went back to mixing. She feels weird because I'm not wearing a shirt? Trying to make her feel less awkward, I asked, "what are you doing exactly?" 

She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and said," imaging a muscle relaxing rub. Before I actually give you a back massage, I'm going to put this on your back to make sure you're muscles aren't really tight and stressed." 

"Where did you learn to that?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow

"I've always been obsessed with natural solutions," she said looking at me shyly. I don't know why, but her being shy was.. Just kind of cute. "I just, don't like using unnatural products or supplements. So I learned to use different herbs for things and honestly, it usually works better than anything else." 

She began to fall off the bed so I grabbed her arm and she flinched. "What was that?" 

"Its... Just a habit," she whispered. 

"Why is that a habit, Alice?" I asked, for some reason feeling protective of her. That isn't a habit that just comes to be, you have to learn it. 

"Hikaru..." She whispered. "He used to abuse me, so now,I'm terrified of being touched," she said quietly.

"Do.. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, giving her a comforting look. 

She shook her head no, so I decided to drop it for the time being. She put her finger into the paste and rubbed her thumb and fingers together. "Okay, so I need you to lay on your stomach," she said quietly. I did so and she's at above me for a few second, making movements but not touching me. "Okay, I'm sorry about this," she said before straddling my butt. 

I felt her could hands touch my back and I slightly jumped. I calmed down and let her continue. She gently rubbed the substance all over my back and worked it into the skin. Almost immediately, I felt the knots in my back release and it just felt amazing. I felt her gently move her hand to my neck and just massaged my neck. My entire body completely relaxed at her touch. I let out a moan and I felt her chuckle from on top of me. She climbed off of me and got some things from her bag. She climbed back on me and I felt some sort of cloth rub the balm off my back. Then, I felt her begin to massage my back deeply with some sort oil on her hands. It felt so good, I began... To fall... Asleep.

Alice's POV. 

As I sat on Laxus, I rubbed his shoulders and down his spine. After about 15 minutes, I heard a soft snoring come from him. I giggled slightly, "that's too funny," I whispered to my self. Out of nowhere, he rolled over, taking my with him. He was now laying on me, my legs on either side of him, his arms around my waist. I blushed the deepest red of my life and couldn't breathe. I tried to push him off of me but I couldn't, there was no use in trying. It was then I saw it. It's not like I hadn't seen it before, but now was the first time I could actually look at it. His scar on his eye... It looked painful and there must have been a painful memory behind it. I slowly brought my hand to his face and traced it with my thumb. After I did this, I looked at his face. He looked so innocent, he didn't have a smirk, or a glare, or even a raised eyebrow. He just looked so peaceful and happy. 

It was weird at the same time though because I could feel my sweater coming up my body but I couldn't do anything about it. 

After about ten minutes, he rolled over again, of course, taking my body with him. He had his arm around my waist and was behind me, pulling my body into him. I managed to wiggle from his grasp and quickly got out of the room. I was fairly late but I wasn't tired and didn't really want to go home. So I then decided to just clean his apartment.


	11. Awkward Mornings

Laxus' pov.1

I woke up to silence, which was weird considering I fell asleep to Alice on me, giggling. I opened my eyes, vision blurred, feeling groggy. Stretching my arms, I realised I was alone in my bed. "Oh, guess she went home," I mumbled while sitting up and shifted to the edge of the mattress. I hung my legs off the side and put my hands on my face. After letting out a groan and rubbing my eyes, I noticed something strange; the pain in my back was gone. 

Smiling to myself, I stood up and began walking to the bedroom door but due to a random heap on my floor, I tripped slightly. I caught myself on the wall, looked at the ground to see the bag of supplies Alice had brought last night. Confusion swelled in me and I went to the door, slid it open and walked into the rest of the apartment. My eyes widened as I saw it was completely spotless. I looked at the entrance and saw a familiar pair of woman's boots neatly placed on the mat. I looked to the living area and there was Alice sleeping on the couch. What scared me was that I saw Freed sitting in a chair, staring at her as she slept.

"Freed!" I whisper shouted. He shot his head in my direction. In a still hushed tone I asked, "what are you doing?!"

He got up and quietly walked over to me. "I was waiting for you to wake up."

"My room, now," I whispered instantly while pointing to the bedroom door. I grabbed him and pushed him in as soon as he started to hesitate. I closed the door as quietly as possible before turning back to him. "First of all, why are you here this early?" I asked. "And second of all, I was referring to you staring at Alice as she slept!"

"It's three in the afternoon," he said, looking at me. "Why did she sleep over?" 

"She helped me out last night," I said, slightly annoyed. "She probably was to tired to walk home or something."

"What did she help you out with?" He question. 

"You destroyed my back and I could barely walk," I pointed out. 

He squinted his eyes and continued to press. "You seem fine now?" 

"She gave me a back rub," I finally said. "Why are you here?" I asked, changing the subject. 

"I came to warn you about the second stage of the S-Class exam." He sat down, looking up at me. "The First master and Makorav came to me last night after Wendy healed everyone. I know what the mental session of the exam is." 

After a few seconds of silence, I said, "are you going to tell me, or..?"

Freed nodded, getting incredibly serious and leaning forward. "Laxus, they are going to force you and Alice to face your three greatest fears." I gave him a confused look. "They have asked me to write the runes for the arena."

"Should you be telling me all of this?" I asked crossing my arms over my bare chest. I leaned against the door behind me and looked at him. 

"No," he said. "But I couldn't hide it from you." 

"So what do we have to do?"

"For the one, you must fight your way out of the situation, and the other two, you just have to endure them." He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "You can choose to bare it alone or have your partner aid you, but I've seen what they've planned for her, Laxus, you must force her to face this herself."

"I mean, shouldn't be hard, we are just using each other to become S-Class, so it's not like I'll want to help her," I said with a smirk.

"Don't pretend you don't care about her," Freed said in a jealous tone. "Any one can tell that's far from the truth. The way you threw yourself after her when she first came here." 

I gave him the most shocked look. "What, was I just suppose to let her fall a bunch of stories and seriously hurt herself? And, I couldn't control this match up. I'm forced to play the cards I was dealt, same as every other team. Want me to say you have feelings for that blond bimbo because she was forced to be your partner?" I asked, slightly angered. "Don't get jealous because you had a weak partner. It was luck of the draw and I just happened to get her." 

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Please go," I said. "I have to get her up and it's better if you aren't here, she will feel incredibly guilty about yesterday's fight. Thank you for telling me," I said, trying to get him to leave. He nodded his head and we both walked out to the living room. He silently left the apartment and I looked to the sleeping Alice. I walked over and sat at Alice's side, gently touching her. "Alice," I said, making her jump and look at me. Her eyes widened and that all too familiar blush.

She began stuttering, sat up and looked anywhere but me. "I'm s-sorry, I meant to leave before you got up." She pretty much climbed over me to get off the couch before attempting to scurry to my bedroom. I got up and followed, half tempted to mess with her but she already seemed traumatised. 

"Everything alright?" I asked, leaning up against the doorframe. 

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm just gonna uh, get going," she said. 

"Don't leave," I said. "Or at least let me buy you food or something, for last night, I owe you one."

"No, it's okay," she quickly looked at me and then away. "That's what partners are for," she said quietly before pushing past me with all of her belongings. She slid her boots on and said, "I'll see you at the arena tomorrow."

Before I was able to warn her about the exam, she slammed the door and I was alone. Or so I thought. "Wow, smooth," I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Bickslow strut out of my room. 

"What the hell?" I instinctively shouted. "How do you guys keep getting into my apartment?"

"I came in with Freed," he said, throwing himself onto the couch. "What a way with chicks man!" He bursted with laughter.

"Man get Out!" I shouted.

Alice's pov

Oh my god no. Why didn't I wake up before him? Why wasn't he wearing a shirt? I told Natsu and Happy I would have been back last night, they must be freaking out. And Houka. "Oh my god, Houka!" I screamed in the middle of the street, scaring about 15 civilians. I began sprinting back to the guild hall, hoping to find him. I rounded corners until I saw the hall straight a head of me. I picked up my speed until I got to the door so I smashed myself through, looking around the crowd of mages looking for my orange companion. 

"Alice!" I heard a slightly high pitched voice shout. I looked in its direction and I saw him, standing on a table, tears streaming. I instantly ran to him and grabbed him, hugging him tightly. "Where were you?" 

"I was helping a friend," I said, trying to calm him down. 

"You didn't come back!" He yelled. "Why didn't you come back?" He screeched. "No one knew where you were!"

"I'm sorry," I said, setting him down. "But I promise you, I will always come back to you. You and me forever, I said that 11 years ago and I'm saying it now. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

I placed my forehead on his fury one, closing my eyes. "I promise. You are my strength Houka."

He cried harder, locking his little paws in my hair. "You're mine, Alice!" I pulled back and looked at him in the eyes, smiling to try and make him happy again. He jumped on me and I hugged his tiny body again. 

"Alice!" I heard a male voice say. I turned to see Natsu, smiling widely. I smiled back and Houka climbed to my shoulder, hiding the fact he had been crying. I walked over to where Natsu sat with Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza. "Where did you go last night? Happy and Houka were freaking out!" He scooted over so I could sit in between him and Gray. 

I sat down, thinking of the best way to not make anything sound dirty. "I uh stayed the night with a friend." 

Erza grinned almost evilly. I slightly curled into myself as she asked, "oh, who was it?" 

"Yeah, you just came home and left almost immediately," Natsu said, almost confused as to why I haven't explained myself yet. 

"Was it a boy?" Happy asked with a giggle, as if he knew something the rest didn't. I nonchalantly took Gary's coffee, slowly sipping it. "It was."

Gray took the coffee from my hands as Erza asked, "was it Laxus? By any chance?" She took a bite of the cake that was I front of her and Lucy leaned in a little out of interest. She returned to her original position when I sent a look of death her way. 

"I slept on his couch," I said plainly. This earned a mix of confused and raged looks. 

"You didn't share his bed?" Erza asked, sending me into a state of shock. 

Before I could respond, Natsu and Gray screeched, "Why would you stay with that bastard?" Natsu continued by saying, "honestly! The guys doesn't belong in fairytail after everything he did! Plus he's too much of a coward to fight me now!" 

"Natsu," Erza said, slightly angry. "Enough. He's changed and you know that!" 

"Hot heads right," Gray said, taking a sip of his coffee. He was already shirtless and I could feel cold radiating from him just as I felt heat coming from Natsu. "Even Mira will tell you what a pig he is. Only trying to see tits and hook up." 

"Really?" I asked, looking to Natsu who shook his head.

"Honestly a pity you got paired with that guy!" Natsu snorted while eating some foreign thing. I could hear him chewing and it honestly made me cringe.

Without a word, I got up and went to the bar, taking a seat at one of the stools. Mira came up to me, placing a coffee in front of me and smiling. I took a sip, smiling at the fact she knew exactly what I wanted. I watched her as she cleaned a glass. "Mira?" I asked and she responded with "hmm?" and a smile. "You wouldn't lie right?"

She walked over to me, standing directly across the bar. "Well," she began. "I wouldn't see the point in it! Why do you ask Alice?" She asked sweetly.

"What do you think of Laxus?" 

This question seemed to shock her and she had to think for a moment. "Well, he seems to have changed a lot." I gave a looked that asked for her to explain and she sighed. "A long time ago, and I'm talking back when Lucy first joined, Laxus was.... Well he was a total jerk." This surprised me because I've only ever heard Mira speak kindly of any one or any thing. "He was an S-class wizard, like Erza, but he didn't deserve to be. He was very selfish, Alice, at the one point when we most needed him, he turned his back on us."

"Natsu pretty much said he was a womaniser?"

"Oh yes!" She said with her usual smile. "At one point, when Lucy had been abducted, he referred to her as the 'big titted newbie,' and said he would only help if she became his girl. He then proceeded to tell Cana to strip for him." The door opened and I looked behind me to see Laxus walk in with his giant coat. He looked at me and smirked and I instantly looked a way. "As I said, that was a long time ago, he's changed, I'm sure of it." 

I drank my coffee but I felt someone approaching from behind. I felt a slight shock as someone grabbed my shoulder so I instantly grabbed their hand and bent their arm behind their back, slamming him on the counter. "Don't touch me Laxus." The sound of something breaking made me look to the floor. The coffee mug was shattered on the ground. I twisted his arm more, "you made me spill my coffee."


	12. Three Worst Fears

Alice's Pov.

The rules have been explained. I was one day away from becoming an official SClass wizard and I wasn't going to allow some pigheaded sex crazed jerk hold me back. That being said, I told the master I didn't want him helping me today, I'd handle it on my own. So here I am, sitting in the arena full of everyone in our guild and even some of the magnolia citizens. I had the hood of my one sleeved, revealing, leather jacket up, allowing my hair to flow from it. The only way it was connected to me, other than my arm, was the belt that crossed over the black lace up corset I had on. I watched the other groups go, waiting for my turn, which was second to last. As an attempt to pass the time, I played with the lining of my thigh high stockings and the edge of my hot shorts, my glovelettes exposing my thin fingers. 

The loud sound of my name made me jump. I looked around and realised it was my turn. I rose from my seat in the stands and jumped over the rail separating the fans from the somewhat battle field. I pulled down my hood and everyone began cheering, in response I waved, not smiling to show my determination and seriousness of the test. "Alice whitelock, are you ready to begin?" Master makarov asked to which I nodded. "Remember, you may only fight your way out of one, it is up to you to choose. Freed, if you would." 

Freed nodded before using his magic to slowly transform my surroundings. I was honestly excited because I didn't know my own fears and wanted to. I stood alone, unlike all the other contestants, ready for whatever it was that would come. As my surroundings became more clear, I was in what seemed to be a jail cell or dungeon of sorts. I stood up straight and waited until I heard many male voices. The only door in the stone room flung open and out of the shadows walked Hikaru, a cruel smirk on his lips. 

"Well well," he spat. "You know, you've been very, very bad my dear.. Maybe it's time for some over due punishment," as he said punishment, I felt agonising pain shoot through my body, causing me to scream and collapse to my knees. He approached me and grabbed on by my hair, pulling my from the ground. "And this time, I've got some help from your so called, 'friends'," as these words came from his mouth, five men walked through the door. My eyes widen at the cruelty of their faces. Laxus stood in between Natsu and Gray while Gildarts and Gajeel were leaning against the wall behind them. 

My voice hitched and Hikaru smashed me down onto the table. Laxus approached me quickly, grabbing the hood of my jacket and ripping it off. "No," I chocked out. In an instant, his hand smashed across my face. I let out a screech of pain. 

"Alice," Hikaru said while grabbing my hair again and pulling my head to him. "You know. The more noise you make, the worse it's going to be." After this, they all took turns beating me, and I allowed it and stayed silent. For everyone else, they wasted their ability to fight the first round when their worst fear was the last of the three. I won't make that mistake. I waited for it to stop and eventually it did, but only after Laxus and Hikaru made a reference to raping me.. Laxus began pealing his shirt off, a horrifying smirk plastered across his face. 

"Laxus," I choked out, tears brimming my eyes. "Please, don't do this."

"Don't act so innocent and powerless," he said, reaching for his belt. "You know you want this." He pulled his belt from the loops on his black pants and cracked his neck. As he began to approach me, they were engulfed in smoke and disappeared. I curled in to a ball, hugging me legs, trying to end my crying. After a minute or two, I realized I needed to go to the next room to face my next fear. Once I was calm, I stood from the table and saw my coat in a pile from the floor. I slowly walked to it and picked it up. I began to fill with rage as I put it back on. With a new sense of determination, I walked through the only doorway in the room and was surrounded by darkness, no form of life.

"Hello?" I called and all I heard was an echo. Very soon after, my anxiety rose because I didn't understand what was happening. I was terrified of this darkness... The silence... The loneliness... "Loneliness. I can't be alone?" I asked as I lit my hand on fire so I could see. Surrounding me was an army of pale faces. Their eyes unblinking as they seemed to stare into my soul. I turned, looking around frantically. This wasn't fear of being alone as I had thought... These faces.. All of them.. They there the corpses of my victims. "I... I'm so sorry...." 

"Monster..." They all began whispering, their voices like shadows. 

"This isn't real," I whispered, "none of it..." I began frantically looking for another door and I finally found its tried walking to it but the bodies wouldn't move. I began pushing past them, feeling their paper skin and bones crunch under me. They began to fall, their skin dissolving and I was forced to walk through bodies that when up to my waist. Tears streamed down my face as I desperately pushed to the door, once there, I threw myself though it. I leaned on the ground, stomach down and I smashed my fist on the wooden floor boards that were around me.

I pushed myself from the ground, looking around. I was surrounded by my companions in a room of white walls and hard wood floors. They all were standing, ready to fight, staring at me. Involuntarily, I sent a wave of fire, knocking Levy and Lucy to the ground. This feeling was all too familiar, I was being manipulated like I was before I joined the guild. My eyes scanned the room and I saw Hikaru, rage grew inside of me as he forced me to attack my new family.

Soon, everyone was on the ground and I heard him say, "kill them." My body put itself into a stance that made my heart stop.

"Dragon force!" I heard myself yell, causing me to panic. I could feel the cold air swell around me as scales formed all over my body. "No!" I screamed. 

"What?" Hikaru asked, completely enraged. He came over and slapped me before using lightning magic to electrocute me. I did everything I could to fight his hold on me. "Don't you try and defy me Alice!" 

I took a stance again, this time aiming at him. "Ice dragon's white lotus ice exploding blade!" I screamed, sending it straight at him. I watched as he turned to ice in front of me. I approached him and said, "you can no longer haunt me," while exquiping a long sword. "I am free." I brought it above my head and as I was about to slash it down, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I dropped the sword and unfreezed him. He looked at me in horror. "I will not kill you... You are my true foe but I will not kill you!"

"You're weak!" He shouted, he wound up to punch me but as he swung I kicked him into the ground. 

"I am not weak!" I shouted, setting him on fire, making him scream. I stopped, grabbed his collar and pulled him from the ground. "I am of Fairy Tail!" I threw him into the air and kicked him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. "This! Is Fairy Tail!" I shouted triumphantly. The room transformed into the arena and the silence morphed into cheers. I had never heard anything so loud in my life and I looked at the surrounding crowd, amazed by their reactions. My friends were chanting the loudest and my only response was to raise my index finger and thumb and thrust my hand into the air. The fans completely lost it and the guild all mimicked me. 

I walked to the railing and flung myself back over, joining my friends once again. I was instantly hugged by Natsu and it was bone crushing. Gildarts, who surprised me for being there, threw me up onto his shoulders. Laxus's name was called over the speaker and I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at him as he passed. I quickly hopped off Gildarts and ran to him, grabbing his shoulder right before he hopped over the railing. 

"Alice?" He asked as a camera flashed, I looked to the cameraman to see it was just a journalist from Sorcerer weekly. "Do you need something?"

"Don't fight straight away, save that till the end," I said quietly. To my surprise he hugged me really quick and whispered something to me. I could only hear his voice, not the actual words. He let go of my and hopped over the railing. "I believe in you," I called after him. He looked back at me and smirked, So I raised my index finger and thumb in the air. He returned the gesture and the photographer took another shot. 

"Miss Whitelock," he shouted excitedly. "Could I ask you a few questions?" He approached me with a note pad out, smiling happily. "I was assigned to write a story on you and your partner Laxus!" 

I scratched the back of my neck and looked back at my friends who nodded, insuring me it was ok. "Um, I'll have no problem talking to you, but would it be alright if its we watch him first? Or you could ask as we watch?" 

His excited smile grew and together we walked back to Houka who instantly jumped on me. "You have a cat just like the other dragon slayers! Cool!" He took a seat beside me and Houka stayed in my lap. "If you don't mind me asking, what generation are you?"

"Yes!" I said with a smile. "This is Houka, he has been with me for 11 years. And I'm Third generation." I played with Houka's little ears making him almost purr. "So what kind of questions do you want to ask?" 

"Well, talking to some of the other wizards,"Jason began, looking down at a booklet of notes. "Most say you and your partner had a rough start and it wasn't until you were forced to pair up that you began to see eye to eye. If that true?" 

I looked between him and Laxus who seemed to be running through a crumbling temple. I saw him jump and only caught the edge of a stone staircase, leaving him hanging, struggling to pull him self up. "Laxus!" I shouted, jumping to my feet and grabbing the railing. His eye widened and with a huge swing, he flung himself back up. He looked at the camera and the video made it seem like he was looking at me. "Run!" I yelled and he instantly continued on. I smiled and sat back down. "To answer your question, yes. An unfortunate event left him groping me while we both almost unconscious. My instinct reaction was to slap him as hard as I could and I then left the guild hall in nothing but a robe. Erza and Natsu convinced me to join the guild and I owe them so much." 

"Cool!" He shouted excitedly. "Now in the first stage of this exam, it seemed as though you targeted Lucy Heartfilia from your guild."

"Oh yes I did," I said sitting back in my seat, Houka back in my laugh and a smirk plastered on both our faces. He gave a look of asking why to which I responded, "she kicked me in the face the first time we met."

"Oh?" 

"Of course it was her team against me," I said with a smile. "I was once an enemy of fairytail, but once I parted ways with an old... Associate, you could say, this guild quickly turned into my family. But yes I instantly targeted her because I wanted us to be even."

"So you hit her with a brick?" He asked, holding back laughter. "Cool!"


	13. Sclass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a filler

Alice's pov 

The fighting and interview was done so Laxus stood at my side, waiting for the results. I could tell he was nervous so I took his arm, slightly hugging it. "I heard you," He whispered. "When I almost fell, I heard you call my name." He didn't look at me and I looked to the ground. "Alice, I need you to understand something." This made me look up at him and he looked at me. "Your fear, I swear to you, to everyone, on my life I will never do anything like that to you."

"Laxus," I whispered out.

"No, Alice," he said. He took my hand, forcing me to release his arm. "I get that you've been hurt, but you have to understand, I wouldn't do that, I couldn't stand the thought of me hurting you that badly. You're one of my closest friends." He was going to say more but it was cut short by the master going to the centre of the arena with all the S-Class wizards at his side. "Goodluck." 

"You too," I whispered back.

"Thank you for coming today to support our participants," master said happily. "Today, instead of one Wizard, we have two who have been chosen to become a part of the S-class. Laxus Dreyar and Alice Whitelock, please come to me." Laxus hopped over the railing first before turning, grabbing me by my waist and lifting me over. Together we walked side by side, no longer touching but just in each others presence we became somewhat fiercer. The crowd cheered, even our opponents who had lost their chance to become S-class mages. Once reaching Makorav, we stood in front of him, standing tall and strong. "When given the chance to have assistance, you both declined. At first, I was not going to give You the honor of becoming S-class because of this. Laxus, when you were competing, you almost failed and fell from the stair case and it wasn't until you heard your companion yell out to you that you found your strength. Tell me why."

"I knew she believed in me and I won't let her down," he said with his arms crossed. 

"It's not our powers that give us strength, it's our trust and belief in our companions. Join the other S-class wizards where you belong." Laxus nodded and stood beside Mira. "Alice!" The master shouted. "Seeing your fears, I can see that your afraid of losing control of your self, your past sins, and betrayal. Getting to know you, I've known that this is what we would see. You and Laxus, unlike the rest, refused to use your power until the last section of you trial. In that last section, you surprised me." 

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused. 

"When given the opportunity to end the torment of your old foe, you still didn't use your full power and you didn't kill him," he said. "Why?" 

I looked at Laxus and the rest of the wizards. "Although we may defeat out enemies, a fairytail wizard will never take a life." 

A smile came across the master's face. "Good. Now tell me why you didn't fight back in the first section."

"I knew it wasn't real," I said. "Though the pain was real, I know my companions would never turn on me in such a way. Nor I on them. I'm supposed to fight along side my family, not against." 

"Take your spot, miss Whitelock." The master waited for me to stand beside Erza to say, "this is the SClass." 

The crowd freaked out and Erza smiled at me. Gildarts came and hugged me as well as Mira. Mira smiled at me and said, "now we have another member for the Grand Magic Games!" 

"The what?" I asked, looked at the rest of the S-Class wizards and our companions who had made their way onto the field. Gildarts laughed at my lack of knowledge on what seemed to be a very well known competition. "What's so funny?" 

He put an arm around my shoulders, he, like Laxus, was very much so taller than me. "Oh sweet, dear Alice, the Grand Magic Games is, a competition per say. Basically, the guilds in Fiore come together to prove who is the strongest. Here at fairytail, we send two teams to even out the number of guild teams competing. We are currently in first place." 

Natsu tackled me, screaming, "fight me Alice!"


	14. Frosch?

Alice searched frantically throughout the guildhall, never being so worried in her life. She completely ignored her companion’s congratulations, searching for her ball of orange fluff. Laxus watched her, following her around the large, stone, castle like hall also ignoring the kind gestures from other wizards. The two had just become SClass wizards thanks to their newly found bond. Tears began to fill the eyes of Alice as worry continued to fill her entire body. She looked up to her friend and whimpered. “What if something bad happened to him?”

She began to remember when Houka was left alone when they used to travel with Hikaru, how horrified he used to be. She remembered how he used to comfort her after Hikaru had done horrible things to her and made her do even worse things to others. The countless times Houka jumped in front of her to shield her from Hikaru’s vicious attacks. Houka was the only thing that ever gave Alice hope in those dark times and the thought of losing him filled her with sadness. 

He stared into her tear-filled red eyes and brought his hand to her cheek. “We will find him, Alice.” The other wizards stared at him in confusion but he just kept looking at her. “Let’s go look around town, okay?” She wiped away a tear away and nodded her head, turning from him and heading for the door. He stayed still for a moment, watching her as she left. Her outfit mimicked one that Lucy would wear, short black skirt, white blouse with the bottom tied to show her stomach, and black thigh high boots, her now dark hair, however, was in a long ponytail. 

Freed appeared by his side and looked to him. “Do you want help?”

Bickslow walked to his other side and smirked, “No Freed, why don’t we let these two have some actual time alone?” He laid his hand on the shoulder of Laxus’s jacket. Laxus was staring at him now with a very curious look in his eyes. Bickslow let out a laugh and shook his head. “It’s Mira all over again.”

Laxus looked to Alice again and she was waiting at the door, looking at him. Bickslow shoved him forward, making him go to her. Together, they walked through the streets, shouting Houka’s name. After a while, Alice said, “We should split up, cover more ground.” Before Laxus had time to answer, Alice began to walk down the street towards the markets. “Houka!” she shouted over the crowds. “Houka?” ahead of her, she saw something. A pink frog standing in the path of an oncoming carriage. It was blindly chasing something but when it turned to her, she saw the face of a green cat. Another Exceed? She saw it was not getting out of the way and broke out into a dead sprint. She jumped forward, grabbing the little cat, flipping out of the path and landing and skidding on her butt with it clutched in her lap. “Are you okay, little guy?” she asked holding him at arm’s length.

“Fro thinks so,” he said in a happy voice. “Fro doesn’t know you.”

She smiled at him and set him down while getting up. “Well, Fro, I’m Alice; I’m a wizard from Fairytail.” 

“Fairytail?” he asked happily.

“Yeah!” she said with a kind smile, kneeling to him. “So, Fro, what are you doing out here all alone?”

Frosch’s eyes began to tear up and he whimpered out, “I got lost, again.”

“Oh no,” She said, holding a hand out to him which he placed his paw in. “Where do you need to go?” 

“I need to find Rogue-sama from Sabertooth,” he said looking at her. “But I need to find my way back on my own.”

Alice thought for a second, Sabertooth was another Guild that she knew was around these parts but did not know where exactly. She looked at him and saw how scared he was, making her think of how Houka must have been feeling, lost and all alone. She promised herself that she would not leave him until we found this Rogue character. She held his paw and said, “Well, what if I just walk with you until you find Rogue? I don’t know where Sabertooth is, so we can be lost together.” Frosch smiled at her and nodded. “Great!” Alice said.

Behind a corner, Rogue watched Frosch and a woman he did not know. She stood and the two began walking so he followed with Sting and Lector shortly behind, talking quietly. “Who is that woman?” He asked.

“She’s hot,” Sting said, earning a glare from his partner.

“Alice Whitelock,” Lector answered. “She’s the newest member of Fairytail.” Rogue lurked in the shadows with them, watching Alice intently, almost more than he was watching Frosch. “She’s Laxus’s new partner as well, the two helped each other become S class wizards just yesterday.” 

“S class?” Rogue asked, understanding that meant she must have been powerful. “What is she doing rescuing a cat then?”

“Alice!” a low voice shouted, grabbing the attention of the girl and the stalking group of boys. Laxus came into sight with the exceed Houka walking at his side, keeping his distance. He didn’t care for Laxus, he never had and Alice knew that which is why she never really told Houka when she would go on jobs with him, instead, she would leave him to be with Happy and Carla.

“Houka!” Alice shouted, scooping up Frosch and running to her partners. She handed Frosch to Laxus and caught Houka as he flew into her. 

“She has a cat as well?” Sting asked confused. “So she’s a dragon slayer?”

Laxus examined the green cat he was holding and looked at Alice. “Why do you have the Sabertooth cat?” Almost immediately after asking this, Frosch began sobbing. “What the?”

“Let Frosch go!” He shouted, sobbing and hitting Laxus. He broke from his grip and jumped back to Alice. “He’s scary.” He sobbed into Alice’s hair 

“I found him,” She said. “He’s lost so I said I’d walk with him until we found his friend.”

Laxus looked directly in Rogue’s direction. Knowing he had been caught, Rogue stepped into view and began approaching the group. “Frosch,” he said, acting relieved.

“Rogue-sama!” Frosch said, wiggling from Alice and jumping to Rogue. 

Alice had a huge smile on her face. “Wow,” she laughed out. “What are the odds of you finding Houka for me and then Frosch finds his friend?” she looked up at Laxus who was glaring at Rogue and Sting. She then got confused and looked to the other two boys, Rogue was looking at her with an unreadable face and Sting was staring right back at Laxus. “And now it’s awkward.”

“So,” Sting said, trying to seem intimidating. “Will we be seeing you at this year’s Grand Magic Games?”

“We have been invited, but the Master has yet to pick our two teams,” Laxus said, standing taller. “But, you can bet then we will destroy you like we did three years ago.”

Sting smirked as Rogue continued to stare at Alice. “We will see about that, forgive me,” He said, looking to Alice. “I haven’t introduced myself. I am Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth.”

“Alice,” she said skeptically. She looked to Rogue and Frosch smiled slightly. “I wouldn’t expect an exceed like him to be paired with you. Rogue, was it?” he looked dark and mysterious which intrigued her. His dark hair was pulled back but still managed to cover the majority of his face. He, like sting and a scar on his and she wanted to touch it.

“Laxus!” a familiar voice shouted. They all looked in the voice’s direction to see Freed come running. “The grand magic games teams have been made,” he said, causing a smirk to come to Laxus’s face. 

Without a word, Laxus began walking back to the guild. Alice turned to the boys. “It was a pleasure, goodbye Frosch,” she said sweetly before hurrying after her large companion. She held Houka tightly against her, walking in silence with Freed and Laxus. 

“Fro likes her,” Frosch said, looking up at his dragon slayer who just watched her as she fled to Laxus’s side.

 

The master had decided to have two teams as he had the last time, only this time, Team A is the boy’s team while Team B is the girl’s team. Alice was ecstatic with the team; Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Mirajane, and her with Cana as their reserve. The boys’ team seemed to be an unstoppable force as well consisting of Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Gildarts with Elfman as their reserve. However thrilled she was to be considered for the team, she wasn’t thrilled with the provided uniform. They were from the celestial world, mimicking those of the zodiac signs. Wendy, to her pleasure, mimicked Aquarius in her younger form; navy blue dress and boots. Mirajane mimicked Aries with her sleeveless dress and gloves covered in the designs of the celestial spirits. Juvia also mimicked Aquarius but in her mermaid form, bathing suit top and navy skirt with a slit and a ton of jewelry hanging off of her. Erza mimicked the eclipse Virgo; a short dress, showing some cleavage with thigh high boots. All consisted of dark blue colored cloth with gold trim and designs.

All the girls were in a room, waiting to see what outfit the master had picked for Alice. She stared at herself in the mirror completely horrified. She slowly walked out from behind the folding wall and stood horrified. “What the actual fuck?” she said, looking at everyone else. 

“Juvia thinks you look great.”

“I’m wearing a decorative bra and two pieces of cloth tied together as a skirt, if it can even be called that.” Libra, of all the celestial outfits, she had to get Libra’s. they had altered the skirt, making it significantly shorter, barely reaching her knees. Her forearms were wrapped in gold cloth, as were her calves. She wore gold bands on her upper arms and thighs and sandals. A large gold choker was around her neck and the lower half of her face was covered by cloth. She kept her ponytail and had the provided headband in place. “I can’t go down there, let alone go out in front of the capitol.”

“Better get used to it, master wants to come down right now,” Erza said, looking powerful and amazing. 

“Easy for you to say.” Alice grumbled and blushed the whole way to the common area of the Guild hall. “Makarov,” she yelled without thinking, grabbing the attention of everyone in the hall. “This better be a joke.”

Beside Gajeel, Laxus stared at her with wide eyes. Makarov smirked at him before looking at her. “Look how cute you look,” he gushed.

“It’s not going to be cute when I scatter your limbs across Magnolia.” Her threat made him laugh as she drew closer.

“Don’t worry, It’s only a week.”

“I want a cloak,” she demanded. 

“I’m afraid there isn’t enough time,” Lucy said. Alice whipped her head in Lucy’s direction, making her cower. “You guys leave tonight!”

“Well, you better summon a spirit real quick before I make you one.”

Lucy pulled out a gold key belonging to Virgo. Once she was summoned Lucy shouted, “We need a cape to match her outfit and fast.”

“As you wish Princess,” the spirit said with a head bow and in second, Virgo gave Alice a navy blue cloak with gold trim. 

Alice snapped it into place around her neck and pulled the hood over her head. It did not do much to hide the front of her body but nonetheless, she was more comfortable.


	15. A little Drunk

It was the opening day of the Grand Magic Games and team B stayed in the shadows until all the other teams were announced. The crowd cheered for the teams already out, not expecting for another team. Like the crowd, the other guilds weren’t expecting it either, so when the sound of music began to ringing once again as it did for them, they became confused. “Last, but definitely not least, Fairytail Team B!” the announcer said. The group of girls walked out, all with their hoods up hiding their identities. The crowd was silent and when they reached the center of the coliseum, they stood in a circle, their backs to each other and facing the crowd. One by one, starting with Erza and ending with Alice, they all removed their hoods. With each unveiling, the cheers grew louder. “This is the hottest team in the history of the grand magic games!” Rogue, standing with Sting and the rest of the Sabertooth guild, stared at Alice, mouth slightly opened. But he wasn’t the only one, Laxus watched his partner as well.

The rules of the games were explained and the teams all dispersed as they waited to see who would be battling that day. They had changed the rules considerably since previous games. To Alice’s surprise, she would be fighting in a three-way match with Laxus and Rogue. Because she would be fighting on day one, this also meant she would be fighting everyday for the rest of the games. She chuckled and jumped into the arena where she met her two rivals of the day. “Hello boys,” she said while removing her cape, letting it be taken away by the wind.

“Don’t worry,” Laxus said, doing the same with his coat. “I’ll go easy on you, little girl.”

Alice chuckled and took a fighting stance. “Please, the only way you two have a chance in taking me down is to team up.” The match started and to Alice’s disappointment, the two boys went for each other rather than her. She groaned and sent a wave of fire at them, hitting both. They looked to her and she glared. “Did you not hear me?” She ran at them but at the last second, slid by Laxus taking his legs out then kicked out Rogues. “Ice Dragon Fist!” she shouted while landing a punch on Laxus, sending him flying. She spun, turning to Rogue. She sent flames at him, but he dodged it using his shadows. “Hm.”

“I really don’t want to hurt you,” Rogues voice bellowed. He appeared behind her and she threw an elbow in his direction, which he dodged. “How is it you know different forms of magic?”

“I got bored, so I taught myself,” she lied, entrapping him in vines. She could sense Laxus approach from behind so she jumped out of the way of his lightning attack, allowing it to hit Rogue. She landed in a crouching position and looked at the two men. Laxus was shirtless and had an electric current pulsing around him. Rogue, having his arms exposed, had black marks all up his arms and on his face and shadows began to dance around him. She smirked and decided to get on their level. Ice blue mark became visible all over her body, scales began to form and freezing winds began to blow throughout the coliseum. Her pupils grew, making it so you couldn’t see the slightest bit of red and claws began to grow from her fingernails. “Dragon Force Ice dragons Claw!” she shouted, jumping at the two, hitting both. 

“I don’t remember her being this fast,” Freed said, watching with the rest of Fairytail in the stands. 

“She’s always been holding back,” Houka said.

The fight continued for about 30 minutes and everyone was amazed. Neither Laxus nor Rogue had actually hit Alice; she however, had been wiping the floor with the two. They were barely standing and she stood in front of them with a slight smirk. She strutted up to both of them, placed a hand on each of their chests, and just pushed them over. She turned back to the crowd and thrusted her fist into the air with a giant smile and the announcer shouted she had won. The crowd erupted for her.

 

Day 1 had ended and Alice a sat in a bar with Erza, Juvia, Lucy, and Cana. The three had been drinking and talking about the day’s events; Alice’s win brought in 20 points and then they had one the special event so Team B had brought in 30 points. A hand on Alice’s shoulder made her jump but when she turned and saw Team A and the dragon slayers from Sabertooth, a smirk came to her face. “Too bad you had to change, I think I speak for everyone when I say it was an amazing sight,” Sting sneered out.

Alice took a sip of her beer before standing in front of the mass of boys. She kind of struggled to keep balance, considering she had had a few in her already. “Well, it is how I completely demolished your friend here.”

“He was holding back,” Sting said. “He didn’t want to hurt a delicate lady like yourself.”

“Aw, I was holding back too, how sweet of him.” Laxus placed his arm on her shoulder, causing rogue to tense up. Alice pushed it from her and glared at him. “Don’t try that crap, you were holding back.”

“I didn’t want to kill you Alice,” Laxus snapped.

She squinted at him. “No,” she said taking a step closer. “You think because I’m a woman I’m not actual competition. You don’t respect me enough to actually try.” She then looked at Rogue. “And the same goes for you. It is unbelievable. I am here for a reason, I’m a strong wizard and here you two are, treating me like some kind of joke.”

“Alice,” Natsu said. “No one thinks of you as a joke.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “So if it were Erza you guys would have done the same thing?”

“No,” Laxus said. “You know, I was coming here to congratulate you, but instead I’m getting ridiculed for not wanted to hurt someone I care about.” 

He turned to leave and when he had put some distance between them, Alice shouted, “Try to not fight like a bitch next time.”

“Alice,” Gajeel scolded. Alice laughed but slightly too hard and stumbled forward. Rogue and Natsu jumped to catch her but she manage to catch herself. “Alice, are you drunk?” 

“Bitch maybe,” She slurred out, trying to focus on his face. “I couldn’t find any damned coffee so, I settled for a nice brew.” She turned to the girls behind her and smirked. “Come on girls, let’s dance!” she broke free from Natsu and Rogue and made her way to the dance floor. Erza stood and in her drunk state, made a threatening motion at the guys but followed with the girls. 

The girls all danced, slightly sloppily but happily, together on the dance floor. That was until a random guy grabbed on to Lucy, pulling her into him in an attempt to dance with her. It was obvious she was dis interested but over the music, the guy yelled, “Where are your girls, hot stuff? My boys could use some partners two.”

“Her girls,” Alice yelled why grabbing Lucy and pulling her from him. “Are right here.” 

Lucy looked up at her in amazement. “Tha-thank you, Alice.”

She looked down at Lucy. “Like it or not, We are family, now.”

The random man laughed and stood tall as his group of friends appeared next to him. “Now come on, don’t be a bitch.”

One of the men grabbed onto Alice’s arm and tried pulling her into him, smiling down at her. “Yeah, we are only looking for a little fun.” Alice shuddered, remembering the way Hikaru had grabbed her, bringing back a few dark memories and her heart filled with sorrow as she pulled away from the man.

Before the girls could even react, someone grabbed the man’s shoulder and whipped him around. “She’s not interested.”

“Now, beat it while you still can,” another man said. Alice peered around the man and saw Laxus, Rogue, Natsu, Gajeel and Grey. Laxus was about to pull back his free arm and Alice stumbled between the two. 

“Alice, move,” Laxus order while letting the man go. 

“I can handle this myself,” she retorted.

“You’re drunk,” Rogue said, removing his cloak. 

She glared at him. “And I can still fuck you up. Beat it.”

“Alice,” Natsu started.

“Don’t!” Alice said angrily. “I have every right to defend myself.”

“Looks like you guys are the ones they aren’t interested in,” the men behind Alice said. 

“Go over there Levy,” Gajeel said.

Levy jumped slightly and began heading over to a table but stopped when Alice grabbed her arm. “You’re a big girl Levy, stop taking orders from a man.” She looked to Gajeel. “We are fighters. Not little girls who will abide by your rules and sit still a look pretty.”

“For once,” Laxus started, stepping closer to Alice. “Stop being so damn difficult.”

Alice smashed her forearm into Laxus’s chest, throwing him a few feet back but he still stood. “Alice,” Grey said breaking his silence. “Come on.” 

Alice turned to the man who grabbed her and seductively placed her arm around his neck, pulling him in. “Now,” she said with a smirk, making him smirk as well. “What do I do with a boy like you?” she asked, faking interest just to enrage the group of boys. It worked. 

Laxus grabbed her from the man, throwing her back to Natsu before turning and punching the man in the face. “Touch her again and I’ll blind you.”

Alice broke free from Natsu and approached Laxus. “”What is wrong with you?!”

“No one touches my girl.” As soon as that came from his mouth, he regretted it. Rogue’s eyes went wide, as did the others’.

Alice squinted up at him, slightly tipping over. “I am not your girl.” A loud clap sounded throughout the club during the song change as she slapped him. “Girls, I am leaving.” She smashed her shoulder into his arm as she passed him and the other guys, the girls following behind her. Erza made another threatening step in her drunk state. 

Laxus followed her with his eyes and felt a pain in his chest. Freed was by his side in a second and Bickslow made his was over as well. “She’s drunk, she won’t remember any of this,” Bickslow said to him. He looked to his other guild members who came to help and scratched his neck, “They might though.”

Laxus looked at them and glared, “I never said that, got it?”

Natsu gave a confused look. “We all just assumed that. You guys aren’t actually together?”

“We aren’t together,” Laxus said. “We are just friends.”

Natsu laughed and slapped his hand on Laxus’s shoulder. “Keep telling yourself that and that’s all you’ll ever be.”


	16. Pain

Alice laid in bed asleep, Erza standing over her with Houka, Wendy, Juvia and Cana. Erza ripped the blankets off her and threw water over her. Alice’s eyes shot opened as she awoke with a scream. She frantically looked around the room but only saw them. She gave them a look of confusing and Erza just pointed to the bathroom. Alice sighed and stood from bed, only to be hit with a major migraine. Hungover. She rubbed her eyes and headed to the bathroom so she could shower. She shut the door and stripped while turning on the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror sighed. “What did you do this time?” she asked herself, remembering nothing from the night before. “Why can’t you just keep your mouth closed?” she stared at her naked self and slowly became sad. She took in all her imperfections and tears began filling her eyes.

She hated herself, she felt ugly, fat, and could not stand to look at herself any longer so she turned, wiping her tears off. She opened the shower curtain and climbed in, letting the searing water hit her skin. Memories began flooding her mind. She could see Hikaru, hovering over her immobile body. She was trapped in her own skin. She remembered all the things he did. And then the faces of her victims, one by one, flooded into her sight. Wizard after wizard, the looks of fear, pleading for mercy. It hurt like hell and she collapsed in the shower. The water danced as it hit her back and trickled to the floor. Steam began filling her lungs and her tears mixed with the water. 

“God,” She whispered, clutching her body. “Please... forgive me.” She grabbed the soaps and cleaned herself. She stepped out of the shower and dried off before putting her cloths on and attaching her cloak to her before going back into the room she had woken up in. She had her hood up and didn’t even acknowledge her team. Headed to the main arena, she ignored all who tried to talk to her. She looked up at the match up and saw she would be facing Quatro Cerberus; Jager. She went to the stands and sat alone, quietly watching and waiting for her turn. 

She watched as Laxus dominated his opponent from Mermaid Heel; Risely. It was then her time to battle. She stood making the fans gasp, not knowing it was she. Laxus stood with the rest of team A, watching her. Jumping down into the arena, Alice looked at the brute of a man in front of her. She didn’t remove her hood, only stood with her arms out as the battle began. “Shatter me,” She yelled, making Jager tilt his head.

“No way,” Grey said, confused.

Laxus clutched the railing in front of him. “She wouldn’t.” he watched as she did nothing to defend herself, just letting him tear her apart with his vines. His heart shattered as she took a final blow before falling. “Alice!” He shouted out to her. 

“What happened to being able to defend yourself?” To everyone’s surprise, Rogue shouted. 

The entire stadium stood silent, amazed that she had lost to Jager. The announcers opened their mouth to declare Jager the winner but stopped as the battlefield erupted in fire. They watched as Alice began to rise into the air. Her cloak flew off her and the fire began to diminish. Jager stood with wide legs and had his arm covering his face as he looked up at her. 

Houka had a smirk on his face as he flew over to team A’s Box. “How?” Gajeel asked, sensing the exceed’s presence. 

“With every hit,” Houka began, “The angrier she gets. The angrier she gets, the stronger she becomes. Why do you think she never lets you hit her?”

Laxus crossed his arms. “She could literally kill us if she actually tried, couldn’t she?”

Houka looked over at him. “That’s right. And if she didn’t kill you, she would make you wish she had.”

Alice glared down at Jager, her arms out and fire burning around her. “fool.” Without another word, she dive-bombed him, causing an explosion on impact. Smoke and dust filled the air and no one could see through it. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for any visual on the two. The air cleared, showing Alice standing over Jager who was unconscious. She was looking up at the announcers, the flaps of her skirt billowed, making her seem even more powerful. 

“The winner is Alice Whitelock!” The announcer yelled, causing the audience to erupt in applause. 

Alice stuck her arm out, using her telekinesis to summon her cloak back around her neck. She walked to the entrance and out of the playing field. The hall was dark, barely lit with torches, and she could not help but have an eerie feeling as she made her way down the hall. All of the sudden, the memories began flooding into her mind as they had the past few days. She clutched the side of her head as shearing pain filled it and she dropped to the floor. She let out a blood-curdling scream as she withered on the ground. Her vision was clouded but she saw the shape of a man, slowly walking at her.

“Hello, darling,” he said in a malicious voice. 

“No,” Alice cried out as she tried to scramble across the floor away from the man. “You’re the reason I haven’t been able to control my mind.”

“Beloved, where ever are you going?” he asked, the sound of a sword dragging across the floor made her whimper as she tried to move faster. He reached her and grabbed her by her neck, lifting her off the ground. “Did you honestly think,” he began, slamming her to a wall. “That you could kill me?” he dropped her but brought his sword to her throat. “Impressive display out there, by the way. However, I still see a constant issue.” He removed his sword but grabbed her hair, tearing her to the floor. “You’re still holding back.” 

“You want me to stop holding back, Hikaru?” she asked, pulling herself from the ground. 

He laughed, “Oh more than anything.” Flames engulf her now closed fists and she stumbled at him, wildly swinging. “I made you,” He yelled angrily. “The lacrima that flows through you, I put there!” he dodged her advance and sent her into the floor. “Without me, you wouldn’t have even realized your true power.”

“If it meant all those people, all those wizards, you made me kill would still be alive, I would give up every power that I have. I stole them from those people when I stole their future!” Tears flowed down her face as she blindly attacked the man. “I’d rather die than live with all this guilt! And you’re mad if you can actually sleep at night with everything you’ve done!” She managed to land a hit on him, sending him flying into the wall. 

“You’re going to regret that,” He said, pulling himself from the wall. 

Rogue made his way down the hall quickly after hearing Alice yell. He turned the corner and saw her slightly hunched over, talking to herself. She was about to fall so he used his shadow magic to appear next to her and catch her. “Alice,” he said loudly trying to get her attention. She was un responsive other than her whispering “you can’t kill me.” He picked her up bridal style and began running to the Fairy Tail wizards. She was unconscious by the time he reached Master Makarov and when he caught sight of her, the games came to a halt.

“What happened to her?” Erza demanded. Houka caught sight of her and ran to her body. He called her name while sobbing and holding her face.

“Ali-Sama?” Frosch said, catching sight of her next.

“I was walking to enter into the battle area and I heard her shouting so I ran to her incase she needed help but I saw her alone and hunched over in pain. She started to fall and I caught her,” Rogue said, speaking more than any those of Fairytail had heard before. “She said, ‘you can’t kill me’ and passed out.”

“Wendy,” Erza said, pointing to the unconscious girl. 

Without another word, Wendy rushed to her and began using her magic to heal her but she stopped. “There’s no physical damage,” she said looking to the master. “It’s as if some sort of magic was messing with her mind.” 

“She was really hungover this morning,” Cana said.

Wendy furrowed her brows and went back to working on Alice. After a minute, Alice’s eyes shot open and she sat up straight. She looked ill, dark circles around her eyes, the hollows of her cheeks dark and he skin pale. Both Houka and Frosch tackled her in a hug and she latched on, sobbing. “He’s here, he’s back!” she cried out. 

The crowd was all watching her and the stadium was silent. “Laxus, Erza, all of you, get her to your suit,” Master ordered.

“Frosch, go with them,” Rogue said. “I’ll finish this quickly.”  
Laxus bent down and picked up the sobbing girl and her exceed that had latched itself on to her. The group of wizards hurried through the halls of the coliseum towards Team B’s quarters. Lucy, Cana, Levy, Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen followed them closely.

Erza had to jog to keep up with Laxus and she looked at Alice who clutched on to Houka and Frosch as if they were the only thing keeping her from Death. She looked like a child in Laxus’s arms and the moment Evergreen caught eye over her, she stopped in her tracks. She was speechless. She couldn’t fathom what could have made this woman turn into a child. She began jogging to catch up to the group and they neared the room of Team B.

Erza threw the door opened and pointing to the bed that Alice had been sleeping in. Laxus brought her to it and set her down. She laid down, holding her exceed, sobbing as he covered her in his jacket. “Can you give us a minute?” he asked quietly.

Erza was about to protest but Bickslow and Natsu grabbed her and pulled her from the room. Everyone followed and Erza watched as Laxus shut the door. “Why did you do that? She needs her friends?”

“Trust me, Erza,” Natsu said. “He needs to talk to her first.”

“What are you speaking of Natsu?” she asked.

Bickslow stepped forward and removed his helmet. “Look Erza, Laxus... Laxus is just as protective over her as the rest of you.”

Erza crossed her arms and looked at him. Everyone but them sat on the floor; few were in chairs and on tables. “And why is that? I get that they were partners for the SClass Exam but that was weeks ago.”

“You don’t get it,” Bickslow said. “Laxus… actually cares about her… she’s become his best friend,” this made Freed make a face. “She’s beginning to know him better than anyone else. He’s making himself a better person… because she’s inspiring him to do so. He believes she accepted him before he proved himself and that she cares for him just as he does her.”

“He thinks he loves her,” Evergreen interjected. “He obviously likes her, I mean, look at the oaf.” 

“That’s not the actions of an oaf,” Elfmen interrupted, looking at his girl. “That’s the actions of a man. His best friend just shattered at the possibility of someone, who destroyed her, coming back into her life. You’re telling me, if that was happening to me, you wouldn’t do the same thing?”

“That’s different,” She retorted.

“How?” he asked. “You’re my best friend. You’re the Woman I love.”

She looked him in the eyes and said, “But he’s not in love with her.”

On the other side of the door, Laxus stood, staring at Alice from across the room. Her sobs pulled at his heart and he slowly walked to her bed side. The sound of Frosch’s cries had mixed with hers and all he wanted was for her to look at him and feel like everything was alright. He walked slowly, unsure of how he should handle the situation. He pulled a chair up next to her. He sat beside her, looking at her cry into the Exceeds. He carefully brought a hand to her head, brushing her artificial dark hair behind her ear. “It was a bad day,” he whispered to her. “A horrible one really… but days don’t last forever. I don’t know why you’re mad, or sad, or scared, because you won’t talk to me.”

“I don’t expect you to understand,” She said, turning to face him with her eyes closed, pulling Houka and Frosch with her. “He saved my life. I loved him once. He saved me. You can ask me why I did all those things. I either hurt myself, or the people around me. I loved him. How do you keep going after the worst thing had happened? If you ever loved someone like I loved him, everything they do seems.. it seems okay, You know? He dazzled me into submission but then once he had me under his control, he became everything we had been trying to destroy in the world. Now… it’s as if he is haunting me… he came to me in the tunnels. He was here, Laxus.”

Laxus leaned forward, resting his elbows on the bed, cupping her cheek. “Alice, when Rogue found you, you were alone, talking to your self.”

“You think I’m crazy.”

“Completely mad,” he said with a smirk. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. Tears were still falling but seeing his playful smirk made her slightly smile. “But I promise you, he isn’t here, Alice. You’re completely safe here… with me... with Fairytail.”

“Nobody will care about me enough to deal with all this,” She whispered through sobs.

“You say that,” he said back. “This whole guild cares for you immensely. Are they all nobodies to you? Master literally sent a rescue party after you when Erza returned to the guild. Juvia says you are her best friend. Natsu. Grey. Levy. Erza. All of them. Are they Nobodies?” he stared at her as she looked at him again. He gulped and pulled her hand to his. “And what about me? Am I nobody to you? Because you mean so much to me Alice… And I am not nobody… I mean I’m stupid, and arrogant, but I’m not nobody. You say that but I’m constantly fighting for you. I am many things, but I am not Nobody Alice.”

“Laxus,” she whispered. She opened her mouth to speak again but the door was thrown open. She looked past Laxus and saw the master. “Makarov?”

“Leave us,” Makarov said.

Laxus, still holding her hand, stood. “I’m not nobody Alice.” He let go of her and began walking to the door. Upon reaching the hallway, Erza grabbed him with Bickslow, together, they dragged him down the hall and into the Bedroom of Team A. Bickslow shut the door and locked it. “What the hell? And you couldn’t have stopped him? I… just wanted a little more time.”

Erza crossed her arms. “What is your plan with her, Laxus?”

“Look, man, I told her,” Bickslow said.

“Then you already know,” Laxus said to Erza. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know… because I’m in love with her I guess,” Laxus said, staring at Erza. “I want her to be happy… not this fake bullshit she throws around every day, but to actually find joy in the world again. I want to hear her infectious laugh again. I want her to have everything in the world that she could possibly want… because she deserves it. God damn does she deserve it.” He went to the windowsill and sat on it. “I want to love her, I want her to feel loved because love is a part of happiness.”

“True love is magical,” Erza said, quietly staring at her long time friend. 

“The rarest of all magics,” Laxus said in return. “She believes Hikaru is here, for her, to kill her or take her back… or something. She’s terrified.”

“There has been no sign of him?” Erza asked. 

Bickslow put his helmet back on. “There is that new team; Lacrima Night.”

“I’ve seen Hikaru, he isn’t with them,” Erza said. 

“Either way,” Laxus said. “I can’t see her go through a meltdown like this again. I am going to protect her.”


	17. Waterpark.

Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail Team B and a few other girls from the guild dragged a blinded folded Alice from the carriage and towards the giant building in front of them. Alice, not thrilled by her lack of sight, fought it the whole way until finally; Erza grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder. “Why are we doing this? Where are we even going?” Alice shouted. She could hear Houka laugh at her. 

“Master said we needed to take you somewhere fun.” Levy almost regretted saying that but spoke again. “You had a bad day. So we are bringing you somewhere really fun!”

“But did you need to blindfold me?” Alice shouted back.

“It’s a surprise!” Wendy said excitedly.

They had gotten into the building and Erza set her down. The scent of chlorine filled her nose; confusing her. “Can I take it off yet?” In response, Juvia removed it and Alice opened her eyes and saw a giant indoor water park. “What the fuck?” It was actually gorgeous and bright in the huge room. She looked around and saw they only people there were the wizards from the guilds participating in the games. 

“Alice!” a voice yelled. Alice looked over and saw Natsu, standing in the water in swim trunks with that huge, infectious smile he always had. “Welcome to Ryuzetsu Land!” he shouted happily. He and Grey began making their way to the group of girls. 

Grey hugged her immediately upon reaching her. “I’m so sorry about today.” He let go of her and Juvia immediately attached to him, making Alice smile. 

“How is it only Wizards here?” Alice asked after a moment of looking around.

Gildarts made his way to them, answering her question with, “after everything happened, the master when to the king and insisted that everyone needed a night to relax and just have fun together. Therefore, the king brought it upon himself to buy out the resort’s spa and water park for the night.” He put a hand on Alice’s shoulder in the fatherly way he always did. “You good kid?” Alice nodded making him smile down at her. “Good, now, go get changed, and have fun for once.” He playfully punched her shoulder and walked off.

“I don’t own a bathing suit,” Alice said as if just realizing it herself. 

“I’ll let you borrow my Legendary bathing suit,” Erza said heroically.

“No!” Lucy shouted. “It fell apart last time, remember? She would be completely exposed.”

Mira noticed two men, staring at Alice from opposite sides of the park. She knowingly smiled and put her hand on Alice’s shoulder. “I think it’s my time to shine. Come on, let’s go get changed.” She liked arms with Alice and the two walked off alone. “You are completely oblivious, you sweet little fool.”

Alice looked up at her in confusion. “What?”

“You have two men staring you down,” she giggled out. “And you don’t even notice how men look at you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Mira raised an eyebrow. “Laxus? And that dark haired boy from Sabertooth? You can’t honestly tell me you haven’t noticed them?” she took Alice’s confused expression as she hadn’t. “Oh boy.” The two walked into a changing room. Although she was trying to help, Mira seemed slightly upset the Laxus was watching Alice. She set down her bag and pulled out many bathing suits. Alice saw a cute, ruffled one piece and picked it up. “I don’t think so. I want you catching the Sabertooth boy’s eye not looking like the first master.” She began going through them all carefully. “Classy and classic,” she said sweetly while handing Alice a black bikini and a kimono.

Before Alice could look away, Mira Jane began stripping. “If only I had a body like yours,” Alice said while peeling off her shirt. 

Once Alice was naked, Mira grabbed her and stood next to her in the mirror. “That’s the thing Alice, you do.” Alice looked at their reflection and her eyes widened. Their body proportions were exactly the same, the only difference was that Alice was a tad tanner. “Honestly, you should have more confidence. Back when I was modeling, you’re the kind of girl that would get jobs over me. The only person who thinks you are not beautiful is you. You should love yourself.”

“Thanks Mira,” Alice said, looking at her friend. Mira smiled and began tying her bathing suit. Alice picked up the black, thin-strapped bikini to, putting it on. It gave her extreme cleavage and didn’t really leave much to the imagination. She grabbed the bottoms and pulled them, with a slight struggle, over her butt. The bottoms were thin-strapped as well and slightly thong like, showing more of her butt than she would have liked. 

“Now your hair,” Mira said, making her get on her knees and began pulling it back loosely, letting some hair fall to frame her face. “Now, put on the kimono, but let it fall off one shoulder while you wear it.” Alice did as she was told and Mira smiled at her fine work. “Perfect.” She gave her black flip-flops, which Alice put on before linking arms with her again. “Now,” she said with a giggle. “Strut like you just won a battle.”

Alice nodded and together, they walked out of the changing room, each carrying a bag with their cloths. Alice tried her best to mimic Mira’s walk. Her chin was up, shoulders back, and swaying her hips a decent amount. They approached the girls and Lucy’s mouth dropped. “Alice! You look so confident!”

“Was that your doing, Mira?” Erza asked with a smirk.

Mira smiled and spun Alice. “She just needed to understand she’s a lot prettier than she gives herself credit for. What’s wrong with being confident?”

“There you guys- oh shit, Alice?” Alice turned around to see Natsu and Grey half way across . Natsu smiled and shouted, “You look great!” 

Mira leaned over and whispered, “When you take care of yourself, people will let you know.” She giggled and hugged Alice. 

“Come on! We are going to play chicken with Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel!” Natsu yelled from the pool.

Alice turned to the girls with a smirk, “I kind of want to mess with them.” She strutted to a pool chair and set her bag down. “What do you say girls?” she asked while letting her kimono fall from her shoulders and into her hands. 

Lucy smirked. “Seems like fun.” 

Lucy, Levy, Mira and Juvia all followed her lead. “Juvia,” Alice whispered. “Play hard to get with Grey.”

“Hard to get?” she asked in a hushed tone.

“He will wonder why you aren’t paying attention to him and get jealous,” Alice said with a wink. Juvia nodded with determination. The girls were in a line and all strutted to the pool where everyone was. Alice flipped her ponytail from her shoulder and smirked. Laxus and Rogue stood next to each other, wide eyes and mouths open. “So, Who’s going to be my partner?” She asked while slowly stepping into the pool. 

“Mine!” Natsu yelled before anyone could respond. “We are you to kick all your asses!” Alice laughed and made her way to Natsu, high fiving him. This is why she loved Natsu, he did not care if she was pretty, he just wants to kick some ass and take some names. “Ready?” he asked with a huge smile. She nodded excitedly and moved behind her. Grasping her waist, he lifted her out of the water and onto his shoulders.

Mira was lifted onto Laxus, Juvia on Gildarts, Lucy on Grey, and Levy on Gajeel. “So, who’s fighting who?” Alice asked. “Or is it a free for all?” She watched as Sting lifted Yunkino on to his own shoulders. Rufus allowed Millianna to put herself on his shoulders, Orga pulled Arana Web on to him, and Kagura, to everyone’s surprise, got on Rogue’s shoulders.

“Free for all,” Sting said, walking to Natsu and Alice. “Wait, no powers, no one needs to get hurt, save it for the games. Agreed?”

Everyone agreed and Alice and Yunkino grabbed each other’s arms, laughing and trying to tip the other over. The sound of Lucy’s scream followed by a splash made Alice laugh. “Of course she was the first to fall.”

“You are strong,” Yunkino said with a smile.

“And you’re stronger than you look,” Alice said back. A bit away, Mira pushed Millianna into the water. 

“Come on Alice!” Alice heard a high pitch voice yell. “You Can do it!”

“Fro thinks so too!” Frosch said, agreeing with Houka. 

“Rogue, I think Frosch likes me more!”” Alice shouted to him with a laugh. 

“Fro thinks so too.”

“Frosch!” Rogue yelled out. After however, he laughed as he and Kagura bested Levy and Gajeel. 

Alice finally over powered Yunkino, sending her into the water. However, by the time they had, the rest of Fairytail and Sabertooth had been too. The only other group left was Rogue and Kagura. Natsu laughed and made his way to them. “Ready?” Alice asked.

“I suppose so,” Kagura said, grabbing on to Alice’s forearms as Alice did the same. “You’re going down.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Alice said. 

After a back and for struggle for power, Alice gave a hard push, sending Kagura back. The only issue is, she wasn’t letting go. “If I’m going down, you’re coming with me!” she leaned back and started pulling Alice. 

“No!” Alice yelled as she lost balance. Rogue put an arm up to try and stop her from falling but it didn’t work. The sound of a rip silenced everyone and was followed by a splash. Alice landed on Rogue, legs on either side of him and they both surfaced, a lot closer than either was ready for. Alice wiped the water from her face and looked around. Everyone was staring at her with huge eyes. She then turned to Rogue. His face was bright red and he was covering his open mouth with one hand. She then looked to his other hand and realized why everyone was staring. In his free hand, was Alice’s bikini top. When trying to help her, he had torn it off. So there Alice was, standing completely topless in front of almost every guild in the games. She crossed her arms over her chest and smashed herself into the water so only her head was above the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think! All constructive feedback is welcome!


End file.
